The Youngest Uchiha
by Saragirl1443
Summary: This is the story of the youngest Uchiha, Nami. As the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke as well as the only surviving female Uchiha life is constantly challenging. This story follows Nami struggles with her family, her strength, and he rdetermination to find her own piece of happiness in a world of chaos.
1. Nami Uchiha

"Hey Nami wake up." I open my eyes slightly and groggily look up. Sasuke is staring down at me with an annoyed look on his face. "You can't sleep all day." I slowly start to smile as I become more conscious. It's rare to wake up with Sasuke still in the house. Usually he's already out on a mission.

"I'm up" I murmur, crawling out of bed. As I get up I start to rememberwhat happened yesterday. I passed the ninja academy exam. I haven't shared the news with Sasuke yet. I jump out of bed smiling "Guess what big brother?"

Sasuke smirks. "I already heard, congratulations Nami, you're officially a genin now. My smile slightly falters. Sasuke is usually out on missions. We see each other a lot less than we used to. I was excited to be the first to tell him I graduated from the academy. How did he know? I feel Sasuke place his palm on my head.

He smiles "good job." It makes me forget my disappointment. "Now you will only get stronger."

I'm smiling again "Will you be home tonight big brother? I was hoping to celebrate after orientation."

"Yes" my eyes widen in surprise. "The chunin exams are in a few days and I will be free until then." I'm happy but also a little confused. This is the first time I've heard about the chunin exams.

"What? The chunin exams? You haven't even been a genin for a year."

"I know. That doesn't matter. The only things that matters is that it will get me one step closer to my goal."

"That's great." My smile is only half hearted. I don't like the idea of Sasuke going out and getting revenge. Ever since the night of the massacre Sasuke has changed. I don't really understand what happened to him. The only memories I have of that night is falling into a deep sleep after Itachi wished me goodnight. Sasuke has talked only about bits and pieces of that night. I don't think I'll ever know completely what happened. Now that it's been a few years I have come to accept how things are, but at first it was really hard. It's not exactly easy to be surrounded by family then suddenly live with just you brother, who is one year older. But, while it's true that things are difficult, I love him and would do almost anything for him. I know that Sasuke would do the same for me.

"Let's go eat" Sasuke says leaving the room. He even made breakfast it must be my lucky day.

While eating my rice and eggs I start asking Sasuke about the chunin exams. "Do you anyone who's participating?"

"No doubt that loser Naruto will but I don't know about Sakura. There were also a few people I met yesterday that are participating. The were very interesting."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Gaara of the sand."

"Do you think he's strong brother?"

"I'll just have to find out won't I? He is someone I wouldn't mind fighting."

While he talks I glace at the clock and rush to my feet.

"Oh no I'm going to be late." I hurry to the door but Sasuke stops me.

"Aren't you forgetting something Nami?" Sasuke smirks, and points his thumb in the direction if his forehead. I'm immediately embarrassed. How could I forget my forehead protector?

I run back to my room to grab it. It's sitting in front of the Uchiha family portrait. I see my moms smiling face first. I can't help but think about her. Everyone always said I looked like her. The only big difference was that mom had blackish blue hair while mine is blackish brown. I brush my hair back and place my forehead protector where it belongs. I take one last look in the mirror. I look the same. The same blue skirt over white pants and blue shirt with a fishnet undershirt. My Uchiha crest necklace is where it's always been. But something feels different. I feel more confident and almost ready for anything. I am a ninja now. I can move forward and become someone great. I can become someone who has nothing to do with the Uchiha massacre.

"Bye Sasuke" I leave the house and jog to the academy

I take my seat with the other new genin waiting for Iruka Sensei to show up. There's a lot of excited chatter in the room. I sit quietly by myself. I think about the teammates I will have and who my sensei will be. The room gets suddenly quiet as Iruka Sensei enters.

Iruka is beaming "Welcome everyone. Today is the start of you new lives as ninja. I want to tell you all how proud I am to have all of you as my students. From this day forward you will each forge you own path. I know you will all do great things." I smile. Iruka always looks at life with hope and happiness. His attitude helped a lot when I first lost my parents and started going back to school.

When I think about my future, I hope it will be filled with peace, happiness, and family. But, that seems very unlikely. Sasuke has only ever wanted revenge. I try to be angry like him but I just can't. I know Itachi has done horrible things but I never experienced any of them. I only know him as my loving brother. It's hard to think of him as a murderer. My heart shutters, there is hope and then there is reality. It gives me more resolve to become strong and meet the new challenges ahead of me.

"I will now name the new genin squads." I eyes open and focus on Iruka. He calls out several names and small cheers and murmurs fill the room. Finally my name is called. "In squad 5 are Nami Uchiha, Isamu Senju, and Hiro Nara.

I didn't expect to be teamed with Isamu or Hiro. What I know about Hiro is he's extremely nice and will go out of his way to help people. His grades are average among the academy graduates but he has extensive knowledge on medicines. Isamu on the other hand is extremely strong and if I'm honest attractive. The girls would often watch him train. However, what Isamu has in strength he tends to lack in smarts. He doesn't talk that much. If I were to make a prediction he probably just passed the written portion of the genin graduation exam.

"Now that I've named the members of each squad we will take break for lunch," Iruka smiles. After lunch each team will meet their new instructor." The class is dismissed

Hiro gets up and approaches Isamu. After about a minute both Hiro and Isamu approach me. "Isamu and I are having lunch together. I thought it would be good to get to know each other. Would you like to join us?" Hiro asks.

I agree and we leave to find a spot under the shade of a tree. As we start eating Isamu speaks. "Should we talk about ourselves or something?"

"Sounds good to me." I respond. "I'll start. As you already know I'm Nami Uchiha. I often spend my time studying and practicing my ninja skills with my brother. I hope to become a strong ninja that can protect the people that are important to me." Hiro and Isamu nod.

"I'll go next" Hiro volunteers, "I guess I'll also start with my name. I'm Hiro Nara. I spend a lot of my time helping my parents in the medical research facility. It's up in the mountains so if you want to find me that's most likely where I'll be. I hope eventually to be able combine my ninja and medical skills to become a renowned medical ninja."

Isamu is the last to talk. "My name is Isamu Senju. I was born into the same clan as both the first and second Hokage. Many people expect me to become a great ninja so I'm often training. When I'm not training I work mainly on forging ninja swords. I plan of becoming a master ninja swordsman."

I didn't realize that Isamu knew so much about forging weapons or that Hiro works with the medical research team. I realize that we are very different people and we still have a lot to learn about each other. Our differences in battle will either be to our advantage or disadvantage. It all really depends on our teamwork. I would like to talk more but lunch is over. We clean up and head back to the classroom.

We all sit by team waiting for our instructors. The first jonin to arrive is beautiful. Her hair is red and cropped short. Her eyes are dark brown and in complete contrast with her hair. She wears a ninja jacket over a white dress. I can tell that, just like me, most of the students are staring at her

"Hello everyone" she says, "I'm looking for squad 5." This is a surprise; she's definitely not what I expected when I thought of who my sensei would be. But then again I can only really think of Kakashi. He's the only one of Sasuke's team I've actually met and the only person I know that is a squad leader.

We head into the hallway. "I'm Emiko and it's nice to meet all of you." Emiko smiles speaking softly. "Let's head to the rooftop where we can properly talk without disturbing everyone."

We walk to the roof and once we get settled Hiro, Isamu, and I introduce ourselves.

After that Emiko sensei introduces herself "I'm Emiko Genju. As your new instructor I want to warn you all that I'm very strict. I have high expectations and will not go easy on you. However, with that being said, if there is ever a time when any of you need help I will be there. As an older sister I've learned that you can't expect people to be perfect without proper guidance."

Emiko sensei seems dependable. She's definitely not the soft-spoken person I thought she was. I hope she can help me awaken my Sharingan. Now that Sasuke has awakened his Sharingan he'll need someone to practice with. If I awaken mine then we can practice using our Sharingan together.

"Now that we know each other I'm going to start talking about our first assignment," Emiko sensei states. "This is the genin certification exam. If you do not pass this assignment you will lose the right to become a ninja."

Sasuke had told me about the genin certification exam so I'm only a little worried. I look over and Isamu doesn't seem nervous. Hiro looks a little more nervous but he seems to be doing fine.

"You'll be working as a team in a series of trails. The number of trials you will need to complete are three. Each trial will be assessing a certain skill. I will not disclose which skills will be assessed but rest assured it will challenge each of you." These trails don't faze me. If Sasuke can pass so can I. "I expect each of you to be at training ground 3 at 7 a.m. sharp." Without saying anything else Emiko sensei then dismisses us.

As we head down the hall Hiro places a hand on Isamu's shoulder. "You don't need to worry any, we will pass no problem."

I didn't realize that Isamu was so nervous. "Yeah" I say. "We'll be fine. We are going through these trials as a team. The weakness of one member can be counteracted by the strengths of the other two. I'm not worried." Isamu and Hiro look more relieved. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When I get home Sasuke decided he's taking me to Sushuya's. I'm starving and I'm really excited to go. It's a Chinese place known for its amazing food. It's one of my favorite places to eat.

After our orders are placed Sasuke starts asking about my day. "What do you think of your new teammates? Do you like your sensei?"

"They seem fine," I respond, "I don't know them very well yet. Hiro is nice and Isamu is polite. Emiko seems very blunt but also caring. I think she's like most jonin. I'm excited to train and awaken my Sharingan. Then I'll be just like you big brother."

Sasuke looks strait at me. "Nami, although becoming a genin has helped me become stronger it isn't the only reason my Sharingan was awakened."

"What do you mean brother?"

"I mean there is something that happens to awaken the Sharingan. Don't ask me what because it's too difficult to explain. You'll understand when you awaken your Sharingan. But enough of the serious talk today is supposed to be about your graduation.

I'm happy. As I begin to ask Sasuke what he did all day I hear yelling outside the window. It's hard to ignore because we are sitting right next to it.

"But Saukra!"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto I said no. You . . .Sasuke is that you?"

It seems I'm finally going to get to meet Sasuke's teammates.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. People have been asking for longer chapters so I ended up combining chapters I have already written to accommodate that request for future readers. I am constantly looking for new ideas and ways to improve and would love to hear your feedback. Thank you!**


	2. Squad 5

I turn towards Sasuke and he looks thrilled. I can tell he'd rather be anywhere but here and it makes me wonder if Sakura and Naruto are really that bad.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? I mean do you want some company." Sakura blushes. Obviously she hasn't seen me. She can't even say complete sentences.

I overhear Naruto mumble "Oh brother" and Sakura immediately glares at him. Although I admire Sakura's effort I can't help but agree with Naruto. Sasuke isn't someone who shows affection often and he doesn't like spending a lot of time with people. Sakura is kidding herself if she thinks that she can win Sasuke's heart by blushing and bothering him.

I decide it's time I say something. "Hello, Sasuke is actually with me tonight." I smile. Sakura and Naruto both show shock as they turn toward my voice.

"No way! Sasuke's here with a girl! I don't believe it" Naruto says obnoxiously loud. It seems he's as loud as Sasuke said he was. Sakura whacks him in the head.

"You idiot! This must be Sasuke's sister Nami. Right Sasuke. I mean who else would it be?" Saukra's smile twitches.

Naruto's eyes widen "Sasuke has a sister!" He starts getting closer and closer. He's suddenly only an inch away from my face and staring at me face. Sasuke quickly puts his arm out blocking Naruto from looking at me.

"Back off Naruto. Why would I want my sister around a loser like you?" Naruto's face becomes red.

I decide I should probably say something to ease the tension. "Yep, I'm Nami and it's nice to finally meet you two. Sasuke has told me a few things."

"Hah!" Naruto says "has he told you how amazingly awesome I am on our missions. I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" At least he's confident. From what Sasuke has told me he needs it.

Sasuke tsks, he seems to be at his limit. I think I should end this meeting before things get worse "I see. I'm really happy that I got to meet you two but, you see today is kind of special. I graduated from the academy yesterday." Sakura and Naruto are quick to congratulate me but I quickly start talking again before they can say anything else. "I don't want to seem rude but this is the first time I've seen Sasuke in a while. I was hoping that I could catch up with him alone.

"Oh I understand" Sakura's face seems to fall.

I feel bad "Maybe we can train together when we meet again Sakura."

That makes Sakura's face light up. She leaves dragging Naruto behind her.

"Thanks" Sasuke says "but you didn't need to offer to train with Sakura. She's not at your level."

I shrug "You need to work on your people skills big brother."

The next morning I head out to training ground 3 for the genin certification assessment. Hiro and Isamu are already there. "Hey, are you guys ready?" I ask.

"Yeah" Hiro says as Isamu nods. There's no time to say anything because Emiko sensei suddenly appears.

"It seems that everyone from squad 5 is on time. I hope you all got some rest," Emiko says. I wonder what the first trial will be. I look over at Hiro and he still looks a little nervous. Isamu looks his way to reassure him. Isamu is without a doubt ready to go.

I turn my attention back to Emiko sensei as she starts doing a series of hand signs "Summoning Jutsu" a small golden dog appears.

"Hello everyone." The dog waves. What! The dog talked. It can't be an illusion can it? Maybe it's part of the first trial. I look to see if Hiro or Isamu know what's going on but they also look confused and a little shocked. I guess the only thing I can do is wait and find out.

"This is Haruna on of my ninja dogs" Emiko explains. "Your first trial is simple." She pulls out a red ribbon and proceeds to tie it around Haruna's neck. "Retrieve the ribbon in the allotted time of three hours. Haruna jumps running in the direction of the woods. "Oh and your time starts. . . now!"

I want to jump up and go after Haruna but I also think that making a plan could be beneficial. I notice Isamu runs after Haruna and he's out of sight quickly. Hiro however remains with me. "So" I ask "do you have any ideas to get the ribbon." He shakes his head. "Well let's go catch up with Isamu I guess."

We run after Isamu. I forgot how fast he was. It takes some time but we eventually catch up with him. We find him on the ground after falling from a tree. "She's fast," Isamu mumbles.

"Ok" I say, "first we need to figure out what obstacles we need to overcome."

"She fast" Isamu says again.

"And she can detect where we are with her nose" says Hiro.

"If the dog is cornered it won't matter how fast she is" Isamu suggests.

"But how will we corner her when she always knows where we are?" I ask.

We think for a few minutes and Hiro's face suddenly lights up. "I know an herb that can interfere with a dogs senses. It's called Dogbane. I think I saw some when we were catching up with Isamu." I smile. This is perfect.

"Take us there" I demand.

It's in an open area filled with the Dogbane. A crop of trees surrounds it. Its perfect and we start to make a plan. Isamu is going to force Haruna into the opening where Hiro and I will wait and ambush her where she can't sense us.

I anxiously wait hidden behind the copse of trees. Before hiding Hiro opened the spores of Dogbane with his chakra and I threw my shuriken to distribute it across the field. I hear Isamu shout the signal and I know that Haruna is in position. I leap out blocking Haruna's escape while Hiro goes for the ribbon. Haruna evades Hiro by biting him giving me no choice but to attempt to grab her. Isamu has the same idea however and we both fall to the ground with Haruna between us. Haruna starts to wiggle away but not before Isamu takes a small blade and pins the ribbon to the ground. Before she can escape Hiro grabs Haruna and I remove the ribbon. The time elapsed has been 2 hours and 45 minutes. That was a close one.

We proudly presented the ribbon to Emiko sensei. She smiles only slightly while handing each of us a piece of paper.

"Your next task is similar to the first. I have just given each of you a map. Each map indicates the placement of a different kunai. You will each be looking for your own kunai. The kunai will have the name of the student who's responsible for handing it in at the end of this trial. You will have three hours to complete this trial. Your time begins now."

I start out slightly flustered. This trail is so similar to what we did at the academy. We aren't even working as a team. There isn't much time to think much about it though because we have so little time to complete the task. I focus my attention on my map determining where I need to go.

I finally reach the designated spot and I'm met with a raging river. I walk towards its bank and realize the current is extremely fast. I throw a stick into the river counting how many seconds go by before I can't see it.

"Yep" I say. There is no way I'm going in there. I would be swept away in an instant. But the map indicates the kunai is in the river. I sit down to think. I bet Isamu would be strong enough to power through the current. I immediately understand what I need to do. Emiko sensei never said that we had to retrieve our own kunai only that we had to hand in the one with our name.

I know time is ticking but I need to contact Hiro and Isamu quickly. I have to find where they are. I could climb a tree but without chakra control it would take too much time. I built up chakra to create clones but before I complete the hand signs both Hiro and Isamu are in front of me. It looks like they had the same idea.

"Hey" Hiro says "we finally found you."

"Hiro was much easier to find" Isamu explains.

I nod "so Isamu I bet you could get my kunai at the bottom of this river." Isamu look at the river and nods.

"My kunai is in a field covered in poisonous plants," Isamu explains. I know Hiro can handle that.

"Great, I'll see you soon" I shout grabbing Hiro's map and leaving mine. His is the only left and I know that I'll need to get it. Time is running out and there isn't time to talk.

Hiro's map leads me to a very large grassy field. The grass towers over me and it's so thick I can't even walk through it. There is no way I can get at the kunai. I have to think fast. Although I know it will take a lot out of me I start forming the hand signs for a fireball jutsu. I let out a steady stream of fire burning all the grass but not the surrounding forest. When I finally burn the grass down I stumble around and finally find the kunai. Hiro's name is wrapped around the stem.

I start heading towards Emiko sensei and I start getting dizzy. I was never as good as Sasuke at making a fireball. Genin aren't even supposed to be able to preform the jutsu so I shouldn't be surprised. I sit down. I don't think I'm going to make it to Emiko sensei in time.

I struggle to get up. I am determined but fall back down anyway. I about to give up but then I hear something in the distance. I can't see well but suddenly a soaking wet Isamu takes my hand. I feel another hand and I look to see Hiro also helping me up. I am basically carried to Emiko sensei as we hold onto each other for balance.

Hiro, Isamu, and I quickly exchange kunai and we each hand in the one with our name on it. There is thirty seconds left on the clock. I fall to my knees we made it.

Emiko smiles "Great job, are you ready for your final and most challenging trial?"

I breathe heavily. I'm tired. Hiro places a hand on my shoulder. I don't know if I can do another trial. I close my eyes. I open them when I feel another hand on my shoulder. Hiro and Isamu are both looking at me as if to say it will be ok. Their eyes tell me that we will pass this third trial because we will be together. I am overwhelmed with their strength and I get a second wind of energy. We all nod at Emiko sensei.

"Well that's good" Emiko smiles "But that won't be necessary, you all pass."

"What?" all three of us exclaim.

"The first two trials were meant to test your endurance, skill, and teamwork. They were extremely difficult and meant to push you to the absolute limit." I take another look and Hiro and Isamu. I only just start to notice how tired they both are. I'm so used to being with Sasuke that I underestimated how much energy they had. "This final trial was meant to see if you were willing to push your limits to complete a mission, no matter what the cost. You were all very willing and as a result you all passed. I am proud of each of you" Emiko beams. Hiro and Isamu both fall to their knees.

After some rest and with a little bit of help we all head home. Tomorrow will be our first mission. I am so excited to tell Sasuke.

 **Authors Note: Yay! Chapter two is finally done. If any of you are wondering how long this story will be the answer is I don't know. As long as there is interest I will keep writing. But no matter what I will make an ending. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please share you comments.**


	3. Exhaustion and a C-rank Mission

When I get home Sasuke isn't there. I find a note saying he's out training and will be back later. He also reminds me that it's my turn to cook dinner. I sigh. Making dinner is the last thing I want to do. I'm exhausted. But then I think about how Sasuke goes on missions all the time and still does his part. I can't be a burden to him by not doing mine.

It's times like these that I really miss mom. She was always cooking these amazing meals. I always confided in her. We talked a lot when she was cooking. She always knew what to say when I was feeling down. We shared a special connection.

The connection I have with Sasuke is so different. We care deeply for each other but he always seems too caught in his own problems to think about mine. He tries just like I do. I love him.

I start cooking some rice and place some eggs in a pan on the stove. I know we've had rice and eggs a lot recently but I don't really have enough energy to make anything else. I'm starting to throw dirty dishes in the sink when I hear someone yelling outside.

"I know you're in there come out and face me like a man."

It's Naruto. "Are you afraid I'll kick your butt?" he taunts.

I'm surprised to hear Naruto at the door. Sasuke and I live in a small two-bedroom apartment in the corner of the village. Kakashi is the only one who visits and on occasion the Hokage. Sasuke has always kept where he lives a secret. If he doesn't there would be a constant stream of girls around. I'm often amazed how jealous some of the girls can be. They are complain about how much time I get to spend with Sasuke. I am his sister. It's impossible for me to avoid him.

"He not here" I yell walking to the door. I open it and find Naruto looking confused.

"Who are you?" he looks confused. Great this is the last thing I needed. Recognition shows in his eyes. "Oh yeah your Sasuke's sister. I wonder why he never talks about you?"

I choose to ignore his question. "Sasuke should be back in a little while. You should come back then" I say.

Naruto's expression changes again. "No way" he furiously crosses his arms. "I'm staying right here until he comes back. I'll kick his butt and then he won't be able to show off in front of Sakura."

I'm about to respond but suddenly feel dizzy. I try to dissipate the feeling by breathing deeply but it doesn't help.

Naruto suddenly has a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" he asks. I fall to my knees. I'm frustrated because this is the third time today that I've fallen over. I've reached my limit.

"I'm . . . fine" I force the words. Naruto bends down to help me up but I brush him off.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "You don't look fine."

"Yeah" I say. I refuse to burden anyone. People say it's an Uchiha thing. I don't know if that's true but I know it's true for me. "You should leave."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto says. "You can't even move. I'm not leaving." I can see there is real concern in his eyes and I'm touched but I don't like people seeing me vulnerable.

"I'm fine," I repeat. "Leave" I say more forcefully this time.

Naruto is about to rebuke me when I hear a new voice. "You heard her back off."

Sasuke's finally home. He's pretty beat up. I can see the anger in his eyes. He looks like he's about to kick Naruto's butt. Just for a second his features shift when he looks at me. I can tell he's concerned.

"I didn't do anything" Naruto complains, "She was like this when I got here."

Sasuke doesn't seem to care. "Why are you here?" he asks.

"I can here to challenge you to a fight" Naruto says "but" . . . he hesitates looking in my direction.

"Get out of here you idiot." Sasuke says with a steely voice. He walks toward me.

"Excuse me" Naruto yells. He mumbles, "It's not my fault you can't take care of your sister." Sasuke sends a deathly glare in Naruto's direction as he helps me up. He slams the door in Naruto's face leaving him outside.

When get into the living room and I stumble relying on Sasuke's arms for support. "The eggs" I mumble. I'm ashamed. Why am I so weak when Sasuke's so strong?

Sasuke patiently takes the eggs off the stove and helps me to my room. He helps me into bed and tucks me in. We both sit there for a moment in silence. "I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner," he says. Then he sits there silently until I fall asleep.

When I wake up I notice Sasuke has already left. There are some leftovers on the table and there's a note wishing me good luck on my first mission. I remember when he told me about his first mission. His team had to find and capture a cat. Naruto was torn to shreds. He was so unemotional when he told me about it all I could do was laugh. I hope my mission is a little more challenging but I don't think it will be.

As I eat I think about last night. We never got to talk. It's so frustrating. I feel like I always have to depend on him. It's not fair. Sasuke needs someone to depend on too. I wasn't even the one who got to tell him that I passed my genin certification exam. He must have found out from someone though because he wrote the note wishing me good luck for my first mission.

The next few days went by uneventfully. Team Emiko was able to complete several missions. We did everything from cleaning, to construction, to babysitting. There were a lot of D-rank missions because the chunin exams were starting tomorrow and there was a lot of last minute maintenance that needed to be done around the village. We had just finished cleaning the Hokage monument and we were walking into the mission's offices. As we walk in the Hokage is smiling.

"You have all been doing a fine job," he explains. I look over at Hiro and Isamu. They are more than anything I could have hoped for. We depend on each other for help and challenge each other to do better. A lot of guys would just look at me and flirt. Many people go out of their way to tell me I'm beautiful. But I don't really want to hear that I'm beautiful. I would rather be called strong or independent and Hiro and Isamu make me feel that way. I don't feel like I'm just a burden.

"You have done so well if fact that I will be assigning you a C-rank mission next" the Hokage says. I smile. I was getting a little sick of D-rank missions. There are only so many times you can look for pets and babysit. I think Hiro and Isamu would agree.

"There are some travelers from the land of grass leaving the village tomorrow. They have asked for an escort because they are carrying some rare medicinal seeds that they plan to grow when they return." Hiro's eyes light up. I never noticed how green they were. It doesn't really match his black hair tied in a ponytail. He must have plant in his DNA. It's nice to see his get so excited and worked up.

We are dismissed with instructions to pack and be ready to leave tomorrow at five sharp. This mission will take a total and two weeks and we should pack appropriately.

When I get home I find Sasuke doing laundry. He has no shirt on. "Really!" I cry. "Do you have any idea how many girls will be here is someone sees you?" He ignores me. "Please" I beg, "put shirt on!"

"I can't" he explains, "I ripped my last few training earlier this week."

"Great" I say. I make a mental note to buy more shirts when I get back. "Why are you home anyway, don't you have any missions?"

"No, with the chunin exams starting tomorrow Kakashi is giving us time off," he explains. "Someone tried to attack me today. That's how my shirt got so dirty. This exam is attracting a lot of strange people Nami. I want you to be careful." He looks my way and pauses for a moment. I look at him and see concern reflected in his eyes. I nod understanding his concern.

"You be careful too ok?" I say. If weird people are arriving in the village than that means they are here to compete in the chunin exams. Sasuke will have to face these people. He should be more concerned about himself but knowing him he won't be. So, I'll be concerned for him. I look at him until he nods. I want him to understand that he needs to be careful not for himself but for me. He returns to his task. I smile.

"Actually brother you don't need to worry about me because I won't be here for the next two weeks." He's looking in my direction again and I smirk. "The Hokage was so impressed with our team that we have been assigned a C-rank mission. We will be an escort to travelers from the land of Grass."

"Good job" he says are he throws the laundry in the dryer. I see that he's smirking. "Hopefully you escort mission won't be as unexpected as mine was." Sasuke almost died on that mission. But it also allowed him to awaken the Sharingan. Either way I would never want a mission like the one Sasuke had.

"Maybe when you get back we can train and work on that fireball jutsu," he says.

I'm so happy. I haven't been able to train with Sasuke for a while. I think it's because of our different skill levels. But if Sasuke wants to train than that means that I am getting stronger.

"That sounds amazing" I say. I good up and hug him. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm going to pack then call it a night ok?"

Sasuke nods letting me go. "Good luck tomorrow" I say heading to my room.

The next morning I'm up very early. Even Sasuke is still asleep. Between thinking about the upcoming mission and worrying about Sasuke taking the chunin exams there was no way I could sleep. I decided to make a lunch for Sasuke. When I finished I still had a lot of time so I decided to make one for Naruto and Sakura too. I left a note for Sasuke telling him that I made his team lunch and that yes he had to give the When I was finished it was four thirty. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the village entrance.

Emiko sensei and Hiro were already there. Isamu came a few minutes later.

"Is everyone all set?" Emiko sensei asked. Hiro, Isamu and I all nodded. "Very well, then I would like to introduce you all to our escort." Four people walked toward us. There were two older women, a girl my age, and little girl no older than six. "I would like to introduce Ayako, Asako, Ayumi, and Hisa.

Ayako and Asako both had blond hair with brown eyes they were probably sisters. Ayumi had whiter hair and black eyes but looked similar enough to Ayako and Asako that they were probably related. It was Hisa that I was immediately interested. She had black, black hair and almost purple eyes. She seemed timid hiding behind and Ayako and Asako.

Everyone greeted each other and prepared to leave.

"Alright," said Emiko sensei "let's get going."

We were off.

 **Authors Notes: I want to thank everyone for reading this far. I finally got my first review and was so inspired that I decided to update right away. Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate the opinion of everyone. Enjoy!**


	4. A Deer

I was excited to be doing a C-rank mission when we left. But, after the first day I realized the mission wouldn't be as exciting as I hoped it would be. We mainly walked quietly. Emiko sensei would be in the lead with Ayako and Asako right behind. Then Ayumi and Hisa were in the middle flanked by Hiro, Isamu and I. Isamu guarded the back, Hiro the right, and I was on the left. Emiko sensei told us to always be on alert but I started to notice how difficult that is when nothing is happening. The only sounds came when Ayako and Asako would talk to each other about their plan when they made it home. I know I don't really know them but they seem to be somewhat boring.

We were walking through a heavily forested area and a deer suddenly crossed our path. Hisa screamed running toward Isamu. I scanned the area to my right quickly. I didn't seem anything unusual. I looked over at Hiro and Isamu. They didn't show signs of anything unusual either. We all looked toward Emiko and she signaled indicating that everything was clear.

We had all stopped so I started walking toward Hisa. She seemed shaken and I thought I could comfort her. As I got closer I noticed she was much more distressed than I realized. She was shaking. I put my arm on her shoulder and she flinched.

"It's just a deer" I murmured, "I won't hurt you." Hisa seemed to relax slightly. I don't think she even realized that it was a deer that came out of the forest. Ayako approached and started rubbing Hisa's back in small circles.

"Sorry about that" Asako said. "Hisa gets nervous easily."

"That's alright" Emiko sensei smiles making sure Hisa realized that she wasn't angry. I look over and see concern in Hiro's eyes. Isamu walks over to Asako and tarts whispering in her ear sure that Hisa doesn't hear him. Ayako walks over joining the conversation. They are speaking quietly and I wish I could hear what they're saying. Ayako didn't look very happy and start talking louder while moving her arms.

"That is a terrible idea" I hear her hiss.

Asako frown pulling Ayako away to speak to her without Isamu. They exchange a few words then Asako walks back to Isamu nodding. Isamu smiles walking over to us He bends down to Hisa's level and pulls out a small blade. Hisa looks at his open palm and he eyes widen.

"If you have this with you, you'll never have to be afraid," Isamu explains. I'm a little surprised that he would think to give someone so young a weapon but I understand his thinking. I know after the death of almost my entire clan I kept a knife under my pillow. I knew it wouldn't do much if I was attacked but it gave me some piece of mind. Even now Sasuke and I always keep weapons close.

"It's true," I say.

Hiro walks over. "Nami is an amazing kunoichi. She knows what she's talking about." Hisa looks over at Hiro then back at me before grabbing the blade from Isamu's hand.

Ayumi giggled a little; she seemed to be blushing a little. "I hope one of you plan on teaching her how to handle that knife." I've notice she has a hard time talking to Isamu.

There is a moment of quiet before Emiko sensei speaks, "Well we might as well make camp for the night. Hiro and Nami please set up the tents then collect some wood for a fire. Isamu make sure teach Ms. Hisa how to handle that blade properly."

"May I have a blade too" Ayumi interrupted. She seemed very excited about the idea.

Emiko sighed "Alright but only if it's ok with Ayako and Asako. Isamu if they say yes you have to teach her how to properly carry it around as well. Then you'll be the first on guard duty tonight. Next time you want to offer weapons to our escorts please ask me first.

"In my defense I did asked Asako" Isamu responds with his hands up. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I had to start scavenging for wood while Hiro set up the tents. I'm starving and I know that the quicker I get the fire going the quicker I can eat. I'm hoping that Hiro will cook; he seems like someone who could make something amazing with only a few ingredients.

I'm about 20 feet from where we set up camp when I feel a sudden chill. I quickly turn around but I only see Isamu moving Ayumi's hand so she is properly gripping a knife. It's weird because the minute I turned the chill seemed to disappear. I conclude that it's just nerves. This is my first mission outside of the village after all. I wonder if Sasuke felt the same way. I doubt it.

I make quick work of collecting the work and Emiko sensei starts the fire. When I offered to use a fireball jutsu she told me that would be a waste of chakra.

"When you're on a mission you always need to conserve your energy in case there's an issue that needs to be addressed," she explains. "I know you are used to constantly training but as a full fledged ninja you need to learn that there is a time and place for training." I'm a little surprised at her words. Sasuke seems to always be training on his missions. I decide not to ask Emiko about it. I will ask her later. I continue to work setting up camp.

An hour later we're all gathered around the fire. Hiro cooked some rice and vegetables over the fire and we settle down to eat. I was right about Hiro being a good cook. He's got so many skills he will never have a problem getting a job in the future. I'm a little jealous. If I had even half his skills I could be a much bigger help around the house. I could take a few responsibilities off Sasuke's shoulders.

Ayumi is sitting next to Isamu while Hisa sit on his lap. She seems to have grown very attached to Isamu clutching his pants while eating her dinner. She seems a little more relaxed but she's still not speaking to anyone. I'm sitting next Isamu and his other side while Hiro is next to me. We all eat in relative silence until Ayumi turns to Isamu with wonder on her face.

"So what is the most dangerous mission you've every been on?" Ayumi asks. Isamu ponders in silence for a minute before responding. We haven't really gone on any dangerous missions so I wonder what he will say.

"We watched the child of a feudal lord for a day" he responds. "There was the possibility of a kidnapping."

"Oh" Ayumi looks a little disappointed, but Isamu doesn't seem too embarrassed. If I told someone that was my most dangerous mission I know I would be.

"Why are we being guarded by such inexperienced ninja?" Ayako immediately asks. She seems really worried for someone who is just bringing back some rare seeds.

"Rest assured" Emiko sensei says, "I have plenty of experience and there's no need to worry. I run a tight ship and I have a pretty strong team," she smiled. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks. She really thinks highly of us. Ayako however didn't seem satisfied. She gets up and storms off to her tent.

"We should all get some sleep" Asako speaks up "Ayumi, Hisa come on let's get ready for bed."

"We should call is a night as well. Nami, you will take over for Isamu in four hours then Hiro will be on guard duty for the rest of the night. If there is any trouble what so ever wake me up. I will be sleeping with our escorts. You guys will be sleeping in the other tent," Emiko explains. I nod leaving to get some sleep. Hiro comes in a few minutes later and we quickly fall asleep.

 **Finally, chapter 4 is up. I'm sorry that I am terrible at updating but I am going to try and update every 2 weeks from now on. I am in school so we'll see if a deadline helps. As always thank you for reading the story and please share your feedback. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write. Thank you!**


	5. Attack

I am young again. I'm inside in my old house. It smells of food and home. I walk into the kitchen and find my mother serving dinner. Sasuke's telling father how Itachi used a shadow clone while they were playing hide and seek.

"Father will you tech me how to do shadow clones after dinner?" he asks. Father ignores him instead looking toward Itachi.

"You already know the clone jutsu Itachi?" he smiles "I am so proud of you." Itachi grins and it looks like his mouth is covering all of his face. His head tilts slightly to the right. I suddenly feel very hot.

Itachi replies "Don't be father." The walls in the house are suddenly engulfed in flames. Itachi is laughing with a sword in his hard. My mother and father are dead on the floor.

He looks my way "your next," he whispers. Then he's charging at me.

My eyes fly open, the smell of fire still clinging to my nose. I haven't had a dream like that in a while. I'm disappointed because I thought maybe the nightmares had stopped.

I suddenly hear a piercing scream coming from outside the tent. I sit up and realize the smell of smoke isn't a remnant of my dream but that it's actually surrounding the tent. Hiro is wiggling out of his sleeping bag and I follow right behind him determined to figure out what's going on.

Once we're outside it's difficult to understand what's going on. I see Isamu holding Ayumi in his arms. There are burn marks and cut down her arms and legs. Asako is shielding Hisa from the smoke while Emiko sensei is engaging with three men. When Hiro sees Emiko so outnumbered he rushes to her side to help. I pause a moment to figure out where I could be the most help then rush to Isamu.

"Is she alright?" I ask.

Isamu looks down "She's lost consciousness but she doesn't seem to have any fatal injuries." He looks worried.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'll be fine," he mumbles.

I realize it's better if Isamu is away from Ayumi. "I'll tend her wounds," I say. I can do it quicker than you can. Go help Emiko and Hiro." Isamu places Ayumi in my arms and rushes away. I quickly find some medical supplies. I lightly smear ointment along her arms then wrap them in bandages. I hear Hiro grunt in pain as he is pierced in the leg with a kunai. I want to jump up and help but I need to finish treating Ayumi. It looks the fighting has become a one on one affair. Emiko can't seem to shake her opponent who if I were to guess is the leader. He seems much stronger than the other two men. Isamu and Hiro both seem capable of handling their opponent. Emiko is forced to stay on the defensive. If she were to try and help Isamu or Hiro our clients would be attacked or worse.

Asako swoops Hisa in her arms and runs toward me.

"This is bad," she keeps repeating, "this is very bad." I think she's in shock and try to take Hisa out of her arms. She pushes me away. Then as if she's changed her mind she grabs my wrist so hard I know there will be bruises there later in the day. I try to break free but I can't. I look up at her face and her eyes lock with mine."

"Listen to me" she demands in a low and stern voice. "They were all supposed to be taken into custody or dead."

"What? "Let me go." I try to pull my arm free again but I can't.

"Take her," Asako throws Hisa in my arms. I have no choice but to catch her. She's shaking like a leaf and I'm caught off guard. I try to wrap my arms around her for comfort but it doesn't have any affect. It's getting harder and harder to see with the smoke. I look around for my team but I can't see them. I look back at Asako and see running blood across a large scroll.

"What are you doing!" I scream. "I need to help the others. Take her. I won't let anybody come close." I hold out Hisa so Asako can take her. She ignores my demands instead walking behind me. I hear Isamu scream in the background.

"That was Isamu," I yell.

Again Asako ignores me "Hisa sweetie be strong," she reaches out and touches Hisa's cheek. She then turns to me. "Keep her hidden. Don't let them find her." I'm so confused but I don't have to think before I'm pushed forward. I land on the scroll and everything goes quiet. Hisa struggles in my arms. She knows something's changed. I look around and I have no idea where I am. There's a river to my right and tall cliffs to my left. The night is crystal clear and we are all alone.

I close my eyes to think. I need to clam down. I need to refocus my mind. Hisa is struggling in my arms but I hold her tightly. The first thing I need to do is find shelter. I need to find somewhere safe. Asako made it seem like we would be in danger. I open my eye and look down at Hisa. I tighten my arms around her as a comfort and rest my chin on her head sighing. She stops struggling.

"I'm sorry that this happened" I whisper suddenly feeling exhaustion even though I just woke up. "But you don't need to worry. I'll protect you. Will you be able to help me? Do you think you can walk on your own?" I ask.

She looks at me with wide eyes but nods. She has the knife that Isamu gave her clutched in her hand. I put her down carefully making sure I don't get stuck. "Come on," I say. "We need to find shelter or we're going to have a long night."

It takes about three hours of walking before I spot a small cavern against the bluff. As we walked Hisa held my hand the entire time. She stumbled often but remained other completely quiet. I look over the cavern and determine we will both be able to fit comfortably.

We sit down "How are you feeling?" I ask Hisa. She just looks at me. I'm stuck. I did what I could to find a safe place but from here I don't really know what to do. I don't know where we are or how to contact anyone. I don't even know why our camp was attacked, although Asako said they were supposed to be dead. Great now all I need to do is figure out who 'they' are and why the aren't dead. Maybe Hisa knows something.

"Hisa," I talk soothingly "I know you're scare and you feel alone but you're not. Now I need to figure out what happened back at camp. Do you know anything?" Hisa visibly pales her lips forming into strait line. She seems to have been through a lot considering she's just a child. I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. "It's ok you can tell me," I murmur against her hair.

Hisa tenses up but starts to talk. "Everyone tells me I was born special," she timidly states. "They tell me that one day I will be able to save the lives of many people." I'm immediately perplexed. If she contained any special ability why would she be with a group of farmers and traders? She continued, "When I got bigger people started whispering whenever I came around. A little later people started following me. That's when I met Asako." Hisa smiled for the first time. "She told me that the reason I was being followed was because I was special and that I needed to come with her. So I did."

I frowned "What about your parents?" I asked.

"I never met my parents. I was living with my grandma."

"Oh."

"So I went with Asako and we stayed in a village like yours with ninja. Asako asked them to stop the people who were following me and so they did. After that we went back to the land of grass. I met Ayako and Ayumi there. We're a family."

So Hisa possessed a gift of some sort and people we targeting her because of this gift. That makes sense. I think about what she said about living in a village with ninja. So whatever the problem was Asako thought she took care of it. That would explain her 'they were supposed to be dead' comment. But they why did she have that transportation scroll with her.

"Hisa?" I ask. She looks scared when I say her name, "do you know what makes you special?"

Hisa sticks her hand in her pocket pulling out a small seed. She walks out of the cavern and I am shocked. I never expected her to be courageous enough to walk out of the cave. I get up "we should stay in the cave Hisa," I yell. She doesn't listen. She buries her seed in some dirt and makes a strange hand sign. "You know ninjutsu?" I ask bewildered. In fact Asako knew ninjutsu too.

For a moment her hands glow and the where the seed was buried a plant grows up maturing and bearing fruit. I widen my eyes. I now understand Hisa's ability. "You can use ninjutsu to grow crops and food?" That would save a lot of people from famine and starvation.

I know why Hisa is so valuable.

 **Authors Notes: I did it! I published another chapter when I said I would. Hopefully I can continue to post chapters every 2 week. Fingers crossed. I want to thank everyone for reading this far. I am always so happy when someone enjoys reading my story. Please remember to share your opinions and review. Thanks again!**


	6. Surviving

After Hisa preformed her jutsu I led her to the cave. We didn't get a lot of rest being attacked and it was starting to show. I quickly got her into our makeshift shelter laying her on the hard stone surface. I wish I could have gotten something for her to sleep on but I didn't have my bag or any of my supplies. I'm working with essentially nothing. I decided after Hisa got settled that I would look for supplies in the area. I would be able to keep an eye on the cave while Hisa slept.

I'm able to collect wood for a fire and food from the river but there wasn't much else around. I finally understood what Emiko sensei meant about saving my jutsu strictly for when I needed it. I had used my jutsu earlier today to help light the fire I may have been too drained to start one now. I can't even describe the feeling of knowing that I would be warm tonight if nothing else.

I was so tired when I finished collecting supplies that I fell asleep immediately but I woke up a few times when Hisa tossed and turned in her sleep. This disaster was really affecting her. Hisa finally couldn't sleep anymore and she woke me up. I looked at the shadows of the bluffs and determined that it was around midday. We had been alone for around a day and a half now. I hoped someone would show up soon.

Hisa and I continued to take shelter for the next four days. While we stayed in the cave there weren't any signs of danger. I don't think anyone human had been around these parts for months. I'd hoped that Emiko sensei and the rest of squad 5 would show up but luck didn't seem to be on my side. We have already stayed here for a while and the chances of them showing up now are slim to none.

I need to make a decision. Should I take Hisa and leave our makeshift camp and try to find help or stay put and hope Emiko comes soon. We haven't experienced any problems so staying may work for a few more days. But there aren't many materials that I could use for defense, which is my biggest concern. All I really have are my jutsu and if there was someone who wanted Hisa were to show up I had no doubt all we could do is hide.

I decided that the best thing I can do is move us. I look over toward Hisa. She is sitting by the river splashing her feet in the water. Thankfully she's warmed up a lot since we were teleported here. I can even get her to smile every once in a while. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. I fell like I've take Sasuke's role caring for her and making her smile. Sasuke could always make me smile even when I was upset.

"Hey," I say, "How are you doing?"

"Good" she responds. "What's going on?" I sit down next to her and stick my feet in the water.

"I think it's in our best interest to try and find help," I respond. Her eyes widened and she's quiet for a few seconds.

"What if we get attacked again?" she asks.

"If it happens" I tense "it will happen," I sigh. "We can be attacked her too. But if we try to find help maybe we could be able to defend ourselves better. I thought about this for a while and I know this is the best chance we have of getting through this." I was being blunt with her. I didn't want Hisa to be afraid but in order for her to truly trust me I need to be completely honest with her. She looks more frightened but I see resolve in her eyes as nods her head. We gather our items and plan to leave at nightfall. We lay down hoping to get more rest before we leave. There is no telling what we're going to encounter.

 **Meanwhile**

Isamu and Ayumi are sitting together. They're on a log talking quietly to each other away from everyone else.

"Hey." Hiro walks over to Isamu and Ayumi sitting down to join then. Ayumi seems upset and Isamu is trying to comfort her.

Ayumi looks up to see who spoke then looks back down to the ground. "I don't understand why Asako won't tell use were Hisa and Nami are," she clenches her knuckles. "I'm sorry."

Isamu looks up at the sky and flinches. His lower torso is aching. He got stabbed with a kunai in his gut. Thankfully it isn't critical right now but putting to much pressure on the injury could change that. He looks toward Hiro. His arms pretty sliced up but he's otherwise fine. They were forced to retreat once Hisa and Nami disappeared. Isamu and Hiro were too injured to fight and Nami and Hisa had disappeared. Isamu had to be carried by Emiko while Asako and Ayako helped Hiro and Ayumi. Thankfully the enemy didn't pursue them.

"It's not your fault," Isamu spoke to Ayumi. "Asako made that decision on her own. Besides you told Emiko sensei everything you knew. She did everything you could." Ayumi didn't look too pleased.

Once Emiko had determined they were momentarily safe she treated Hiro and Isamu's wounds first then immediately demanded that Asako explain where Nami and Hisa were. Asako refused. Then Ayako started yelling saying that she knew they weren't safe with Hisa. She spoke bitterly saying the world would be better off without her. It took a while to calm Ayako down but she knew nothing about where Hisa and Nami were. Only Asako knew and she was keeping her mouth shut.

Emiko was still in the process of getting Asako to talk. Everyone else took the time to recover from their injuries.

Ayumi sighed, "I know."

Hiro looks at Isamu. They're both anxious about Nami. They know she can hold her own but they also know she can also get very emotional at times. There is also a chance she could be attacked. It would be terrible if anything happened to her.

"So tell me again why Hisa is so special," Hiro asks Ayumi.

"She has the ability to make seeds into fruit bearing plants in a matter of minutes. One day Asako found her playing with a strawberry bush when she was hungry. In our town we are constantly plagued with droughts. Asako hoped to help Hisa control her abilities. She had hoped that Hisa could save the lives of our people. But there were a lot of people after Hisa. Her grandmother struggled to keep her safe. Asako took a great risk and took Hisa in."

"So them why didn't you request better protection when you were traveling?" Hiro asked.

Ayumi clenched her teeth. "It was supposed to be taken care of. We payed a lot of money to the Village Hidden in the Sand to ensure no one would be troubling us. They were supposed to protect us. They were supposed to track and arrest everyone who attempted to kidnap her. Nearly every villager donated money for the mission. I guess it failed though." She frowned.

Isamu looked at Hiro. Ayumi had answered enough questions for now. Hiro stopped talking and instead looked around. The three of them sat in silence. All they could do was wait and hope that Asako would say something soon.

 **Back Along the River**

It has been a few hours since Hisa and I left our camp for good. I decided that if we traveled parallel to the river there was a good chance that we would run into a small town or village. Even an inn would work. There I could find a way to contact the leaf village and get the help I needed. I was putting all my effort into looking for potential threats.

I hear Hisa yelp and turn quickly to her to make sure she's ok. "Look!" she shouts. "I see lights up ahead," she says gleefully. I look downriver and she's right. It's about an hour before dawn and it's a little hard to see but they are definitely lights. I heave a sigh of relief. I didn't realize how hard it was protecting someone until I was forced to. I have a ways to go if I want to become a great ninja and protect the entire village.

I pull her into a tight hug. "We made it kid" I smile and she smiles back.

"Well you almost made it anyway," I hear a smooth and calm voice reply. I turn around to find a man in front of me. I push Hisa behind me and take up a defensive position. I guess I spoke to soon.

 **Authors Notes: Wow this one was a doozy. This is the first chapter where I have a section not from the point of view of Nami. For some reason I felt a little jumbled writing this chapter so please read and review so I can get some feedback. Once again thank you all for reading my story. I am so grateful to each and every one of you. Hopefully I will be able to update again in the next two weeks. Until next time, thanks again!**


	7. Fair

He definitely didn't look dangerous. He leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. He looked pretty young. Emiko sensei is definitely older than him. His black hair is tied in a bandana. In my initial assessment I decide that I could probably take him. He actually looked harmless.

"Look" he said, "I have nothing against you, why don't you just hand over the girl and leave." His eyes suddenly narrow toward Hisa and taking on a dark glint. Hisa grabs my skirt and I look over to she her shaking with white knuckles. I feel like I should comfort her. Should I be more afraid? He doesn't scare me. His glare more reminds me of Sasuke. I've seen Sasuke glare at people like that all the time.

"Why do you want her so badly?" I demand, "Were you the ones who attacked our camp in the woods? Who are you?"

He shrugs in reply "Does it really matter? Your team isn't here now and it's just us now. Besides if your going to make things difficult you won't even be alive long enough to need to know my name. Make your choice." I don't reply instead looking around at the available terrain. There's the water and then there's the tall grass. Both could conceal us but not for long.

He changes positions. I grab Hisa and run. I focus my chakra in my feet moving as fast as I can. Who would have thought the extra chakra control with Sasuke would pay off so soon. I can sense he's right behind me but there's nothing else I can do. I'm panting and Hisa is screaming in my ear. My body starts to slow. He jumps on top of me and all three of us tumble in circles on the ground.

I ignore the pain digging my heels in the ground throwing off my attacker for just a moment. I take that time to throw Hisa as far as I can away from where we are. Then turn to face my attacker. I will die before I let this guy turn me back into the little gril who had everyone taken from her.

"Why are you doing this? I scream. "Answer me. Think of it as my dying wish," I demand. I hope that it distracts him from Hisa. I hope she has the sense to run away. He looked surprised at my request but stops his next attack.

"Very well, that is a reasonable request," he calmly regards me. Now it's my turn to be shocked. Most people don't just stop in the middle of a battle. I admit I am very curious about what he has to say and also hopeful. If I know why he's doing this maybe I can talk him out of it. I see Hisa starting to move. She cowers behind a tree. I look at her only briefly to try to encourage her to move then shift my gaze to pay attention what he's about say. I don't draw his attention back to Hisa.

He grows tense. "I grew up in a small ninja town. It was no hidden village but it was sufficient and we got enough work to get by. The town prospered and life was generally easygoing. That all changed when a mysterious disease struck our crop. This disease had not only spread to our town but to all the crops in the country." His fists clench. "War struck out between towns. Many ninja died." His face changed, filling now with rage. "Then in desperation some neighboring towns decided come together and hire elite ninja from the hidden village hidden in the clouds." Sorrow filled his eyes. "We had no choice to surrender and the whole town started to starve. I lost my brother to the war and my mother to starvation. My father fell into a depression so deep he was never the same."

"What does that have to do with Hisa?" I ask. I can't help but feel pity for him but at the same time it doesn't justify hurting another person.

He tsks "it's only fair you see. Why should these people have the opportunity to eat when my people didn't?"

"What? That makes no sense. I start getting angry. Life isn't fair," I yell. More than anyone else, I understand that life is a struggle. But I was always taught that the struggle was worth it.

"You're actually very annoying," he states. "I have granted your last wish." He catches me off guard throwing a shuriken and charging me. "Now you must die." I know I don't have time to move out of the way so I put my arms up and brace myself.

I feel him hit my body and I fall back but his hit is much lighter than I expect. I force myself to reposition in order to take his next hit but it never comes. A second later I hear screams. Hisa is shouting Asako's name. I look up and Asako is standing in front of Hisa blood dripping down both her arms. She watches our assailant but speaks directly to me. "I was able to get ahead of everyone. I used up my last chakra stores to get here. Your squad will get here in the next twenty minutes. I need you to defend us until then, or we will all die trying."

That is a lot of weight to put on my shoulders but I'm more hopeful now that I was ten minutes ago. I look over and I can see pure rage in our enemy's eyes. A chill goes down my spine. It's one thing to say you can stall for twenty minutes and another thing to actually do it. Asako stands her ground shielding Hisa behind her while tears start to stream down her face.

Looking into the enemy's eyes I realize that they are much more familiar than I originally realized. Behind that rage I can detect overwhelming sorrow. A sorrow so large that it's inescapable. I realize that I have seen that look in Sasuke's eyes and if I'm honest in my eyes to.

"I'm sorry," I cry out of frustration. "I'm sorry that you lost so much, but you can't do this. Don't you realize that by taking Hisa you will be destroying families in the same way your family way destroyed."

His eyes harden. "That is on them not on me" he yells. Everyone deserves the same. The girl must die. They must struggle to survive as I did."

I steel myself for a fight. I know the chances of surviving are small but I can't just let this man take the hopes and lives of hundreds of people. I won't just passively be there. Not again.

"Asako take Hisa and run as fast as you an back to Emiko sensei and the team," I yell. Asako looks over in disbelief but reluctantly nods. It's the best chance for their survival. I suddenly feel a burning in my body as my eyes focus completely on my target. I weave hands signs making illusions of myself then my illusions as well as myself weave the signs for the phoenix flower jutsu. I see Asako run and I block the path to her. I release several small fireballs charging my opponent while my illusions do the same.

Things start moving fast and becoming blurry. I throw several shuriken with the phoenix flower fireballs. I feel my legs become entrapped in the earth as I release my final shuriken. I struggle to move as he rushes at me and a kunai gets jammed into my side. He's decided that he's neutralized me so now he focuses on his pursuit of Hisa and Asako. I place a burst of chakra in my feet struggling to break fee as I throw kunai at him. He turns around with an angry yell. I break free and am able to aim my kunai to pin him to the tree. I then throw more shuriken with wire binding him to the tree. I force the last of my chakra into my mouth making a small fireball travel through the wire. I don't remember anything else. I pass out.

 **Authors Notes: I finally finished another chapter! It has been a while because I have been so busy so as an apology I will publish another chapter immediately after I get a new review. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about my story. I think it really makes me a better writer. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Recovery

I feel like my head is about to explode. I feel a steady drum move from the front of my forehead to the back of my head. I suddenly wince clenching my teeth. My side is also on fire and it's difficult to focus on anything else. I suddenly feel a hand place gentle pressure on my shoulder and the pressure is enough that I finally open my eyes.

The first thing I notice is that I'm being carried on Emiko sensei's back. To my right Hiro has a hand on my shoulder and he's looking at me with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I hear Isamu ask. I turn and see him on my left. He also looks concerned.

"My side burns" I mumble "and my head is pounding."

"With what you've been through you should consider yourself lucky that you aren't in more pain" Emiko says turning to look at me. "Hiro and I patched you up the best we could but we need to get you to a hospital and make sure you haven't sustained any unknown injuries."

I start to remember my fight and Hisa. I start looking around for her or any of the other people we were escorting. I twist too much and feel a new sharp pang in my side causing me to make a grunting noise. Emiko stops turning completely to make sure I'm all right.

"Where are Hisa and Asako?" I ask, "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine. They have been taken somewhere safe. When you were transported away by Asako and she wouldn't tell us where you were I had to call backup to ensure we could find you. They got the information we needed from Asako and we hurried to find you. Of course unexpectedly Asako got ahead of us. She hid her experience as a ninja very well although I had my suspicions. Hiro and Isamu were still healing so that slowed us down a bit."

Hiro and Isamu stayed silent seeming to be a little embarrassed.

"When we were finally able to locate you we found you unconscious. Luckily your attacker tried to pursue Hisa instead of killing you. You injured him enough to allow Asako to get to us. If it wasn't for you Nami, that little girl would most likely be dead. You did a good job." I couldn't help but smile. Here I was feeling my heart beat in my head and sore all over and yet I saved someone's life. I have never done that before. Isamu clapped his hand on my back.

"But where are they now?" I asked. There's no way I was out so long that we traveled to the land of grass and back already.

"You're right" Emiko says, "we left them in the hands of the backup I called for backup. They are all chunin and more capable for the parameters of the mission. They will be questioning Asako, Ayako, and Ayumi. They will also determine weather they are suitable to care for Hisa now that her talents have come to light."

"I hope we didn't leave because of me," I say.

"No, it was all of us. We shouldn't have been in this situation in the first place and when you disappeared," Emiko gave a frustrated sign, "so many things could have happened. You were in serious danger. Asako was being selfish risking the lives of so many people."

"We were all shaken up" Hiro added, "then she refused to tell us where you were. It was hard knowing tha people were probably searching for you and Hisa."

"We felt helpless," Isamu interrupted, "if it wasn't for Emiko sensei we wouldn't have known what to do," he said turning to Emiko with admiration.

I on the other hand just felt useless "I'm sorry I was so much trouble guys. Emiko sensei, will you tell me what happens to Hisa?" I ask.

Emiko smiles "I'll tell you what I can," she promises.

"How are you two feeling," I ask Hiro and Isamu. I start to notice Hiro has a slight limp and Isamu still have some deep scratches on his arms. "What happened to your leg Hiro?"

Hiro's face starts to become red and Isamu starts to laugh. There is a moment of silence before I ask, "What did I say?"

Still laughing Isamu fills me in. "We were moving so fast to find you that Hiro tripped and sprained his ankle." Hiro becomes more visibly red.

Emiko sensei interrupts. "He is still learning just like you Isamu Senju." Isamu immediately stops laughing and now I can't help but laugh.

We walk for a while without talking. Hiro and Isamu start to move ahead so I am alone being carried my Emiko. We are about twenty feet behind Hiro and Isamu. I start to become more and more uncomfortable being carried by Emiko. My side is still burning and I am becoming sore from staying in one position so long. I want to walk with Isamu and Hiro. "I can walk on my own Emiko sensei," I tell her.

"No, I don't want you to exert yourself until we get you checked out. Based on the extent of your injuries you may not even be strong enough to walk just yet. That is quite a slash you got on your side, even with it bandaged I don't want to risk it."

"I'm fine" I argue, "just let me down." Emiko tilts her head and looks in my direction.

"I said no, I won't say it again." I start to get frustrated and squirm in her arms. I bet Sasuke wouldn't have to be carried back from a mission, even when he faced Zabuza. Emiko holds me tighter.

"If you let your emotions . . .huh?" Emiko exclaims as she turn to look at me again. Our conversation reaches Hiro and Isamu and they both looks over and gasp.

"What?" I ask nervously. "What are you all looking at?"

"Nami, why didn't you tell me you activated your sharingan?" Emiko asks.

"What are you talking about? I ask.

"You have the sharingan activated right now," Isamu explains walking towards us with Hiro.

I immediately start looking around seeing if my vision is different. I slowly come to realize that some things are different. I'm more sensitive to the chakra that's around me. I think back trying to figure out when I could have activated my sharingan. It must have been when I was protecting Hisa. I was so emotional I must have missed it. How is that possible? I focus on pulling the chakra out of my eyes blinking.

"They're gone," Hiro states.

"You seem to only be able to activate you sharingan when you are emotional at the moment," Emiko explains. "It'll be something that you can work on with your brother and I. With a little more chakra control you'll be able to use your sharingan whenever you want."

I start to get really excited. I can't wait to tell Sasuke. I think everyone could tell I was excited because they start to smile with me.

"Well lets get going," I say "how much longer until we get to the leaf?"

"A few hours" Emiko replies, "but if you keep squirming I'm going to slow down so stay still." I don't like it but I stay still for the rest of the trip. I'm too excited to let Emiko sensei slow down.

As our squad approaches the gate Kakashi meets us at the entrance. He is alone and I can't help but get a little nervous. Surely if Kakashi knew when we were coming back he would have told Sasuke. Sasuke would surely be here if he knew when I was coming back.

"Hello everyone" Kakashi greets us all.

"Hello Kakashi, Emiko replies, "How is everything going?"

"It's been a long day" Kakashi comments.

"I know the feeling" Emiko says. "I've got to get my team checked out at the hospital. We got a mission that was much more challenging than expected.

"I've been there before" Kakashi reaches up and scratches the back of his head.

"Why are you here" I ask. I'm on Emiko's back. I can't help but ask.

"Actually I'm here to talk to you" Kakashi looks at me. "The second stage of the chunin exams are over but it was a challenge for squad seven. Sasuke is in the hospital right now."

"What!" I exclaim.

 **Authors Notes: Another chapter down! I hope everyone liked it. I'm a little down that I haven't gotten any feedback. Please if you like the story or have some suggestions comment. I am trying to continue updating at least every two weeks. So until next time thanks again!**


	9. A Visit to the Hopsital

I use the adrenaline from the new to push myself out of Emiko's arms. Unfortunately I land right on my butt. I feel a sharp pain move from my side down my legs. I flinch immobilized for a moment then force myself to try and get up. I feel someone grab the back of my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emiko asks. She's glaring at me and I can't help but shrink away a little. I look away to get away from he glare and see Kakashi. Seeing him reminds me of Sasuke. I look back at Emiko.

"Let me go" I say frustrated "I need to see my brother!"

"Now there's no need to get upset" Kakashi lifts his hands up to try and calm me down. "He's stable and it seems like you have some of your own injuries to attend to." Great he should have thought of that before he told me.

"I can deal with myself later" I say determined. Emiko lets me go crossing her arms. We look at each other for a moment and Emiko takes a big breathe out.

"Kakashi, you started this. Now you have to finish it. Take Nami to the hospital to see Sasuke and make sure her injuries get treated."

"Thank you Emiko sensei," I'm relieved. It would be really hard to sneak away with my injuries.

"Wait what? I don't think that's necessary" Kakashi tries to talk to Emiko but she's already walking away with Isamu and Hiro right behind her. She completely ignores him.

"Well," I say getting Kakashi's attention. "Let's go" I jump up. Big mistake. I fall back on my butt. Again. It's really starting to hurt now. I blush "umm I think you'll need to carry me." Kakashi sighs.

My side throbs "tch." The nurse looks up and smiles.

"I'm almost done, just a few more stiches and you should be good to go. Whoever treated you did really well. As long as you stay off your side for the next two weeks you should be good as new."

"That's a long time," I state. I don't know what I'll do with myself on bed rest for that long. Maybe brush up on my ninja studies?

"Yes, but we're unable to completely seal your wounds with a jutsu right now because of an infection that will need to be drained in another week. Consider yourself lucky it's only two weeks. We just admitted some patients that will take months to heal." He face becomes sullen and distraught.

I hope she isn't talking about Sasuke. Kakashi explained in the way that many ninja were admitted after their fights. He mentioned Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee whoever they are. I look over at Kakashi who is waiting in a chair next to us. He promised to take me to Sasuke only after I got looked at. Considering that I couldn't walk, I had no choice but to comply. He just gives me a shrug and puts up his hands again. He is no comfort at all.

"Alright you're all set," the nurse helps me cover the stiches with a bandages and I go to stand. She stops me. "You'll need some crutches to keep weight off of that side for the week. We don't want those stiches to break under pressure.

I take a deep breath in an out "alright." She leaves to get them. Kakashi and I are alone.

"So Kakashi" I ask, "what exactly happened? Why is Sasuke in the hospital?"

"Well," Kakashi moves to sit next to me "the chunin exams are known to be very difficult. They just finished the second phase and then immediately fought one on one in a preliminary. Everyone was pushed to their limits. Especially Sasuke."

"I bet he won though," I say. Sasuke always wins. He's too stubborn to lose.

Kakashi smiles a little. "Yes, but that doesn't mean it wasn't difficult. He is healing from the challenges he endured in the forest of death. It was particularly rough."

"The forest of death? That sounds like fun," I say sarcastically. I'm a little worried. Sasuke doesn't take rough well. Whenever he's hurt of upset he'll go visit the Uchiha temple or the lake where he first learned the fireball jutsu. It's also where he taught me to do the fireball jutsu. When I see him there I always get upset. I wish I could take some of that burden off his shoulders. "But he's alright though?"

"Yes. But there are some things I wanted to talk to you about. There are some anbu outside of Sasuke's room. Don't worry it's just a training exercise but you will need to get though them to see Sasuke for the next few days." He was talking so fast and it took me a second to process what he said.

"That doesn't sound right. I've never heard of an anbu doing training exercise," I say. Kakashi looks a little anxious by my response but I let it go. I'll talk to Sasuke about it later.

"Here are your crutches" the nurse comes back into the room. She makes sure they're sized properly and fit comfortably before we are finally able to leave.

Kakashi and I make it to Sasuke's room and he introduces me to the two guards being "trained." They study me for identifying characteristics for a few minutes. Then I move as fast as I can in crutches to see Sasuke. When I do finally see him I nearly drop my crutches.

His eyes are covered in bandages and he has an oxygen mask on his face. Electrodes are on his chest and there are several machines measuring his vitals. I've never seen him look this bad.

"I thought you said he was doing fine," I say a little panicked "he looks terrible." I reach over and hold his hand. He seems unconscious at the moment. I use the other hand to brush the hair out of his face. I feel tears coming but I hold them back. An Uchiha doesn't cry in front of others

"Don't worry," Kakashi assures me. "It looks worse than it actually is. The Nurse is about to take the bandages off and he'll be awake soon.

"Good" I murmur. That means I can be here when he wakes up. I can comfort him while he's in pain. I sit there for a while with Kakashi until the nurse comes in to take off Sasuke's bandages. He says he'll be back tomorrow and leaves me alone with Sasuke.

I've sit with Sasuke for a few more hours but he hasn't woken up yet. I start to get lost in my thoughts. I wonder how the chunin exams were. How are Naruto and Sakura? Why does Sasuke keep reaching for his shoulder? How are Hiro and Isamu holding up. My thoughts come to a halt when I hear a voice.

"Nami?" Sasuke says his voice a little horse "what are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here silly, you're my big brother." I think I see him blush just a little. I glad to know he's happy to see me. We look at each other for a minute then I decide to start a conversation to distract him. "So I've been gone for two weeks now. Fill me in. How were the chunin exams?

Sasuke pauses slowly placing his hand over his neck. Why is he doing that? "It was hard," he says. "But I get to move onto the third phase."

"I heard," I smile "Kakashi says he wants to train you. He'll be back tomorrow"

"Good. I need to get stronger." He looks relieved.

"I can help" I say. "You said we could train together when I got back from my mission."

Sasuke sighs, "About that, I think we'll have to wait a little longer to train together."

"But why? You said earlier that we could."

"Things have changed Nami, and I just don't want you to get hurt." Now I have no idea what he's talking about but he's hurt and I won't push it for now. I seem to do that a lot. I can't help but look down. I'm upset.

I feel fingers brush the hair away from my face and look up to see Sasuke smiling. I haven't seen his smile in a long time. I can't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says "but I think it's for the best. So tell me how was your mission"

"Boy do I have a story to tell you brother."

 **Authors Notes: So it took a loooong time to write this chapter. Partially due to school and other things. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I want to thank you all for reading the Youngest Uchiha. I do tend to write more when I get a lot of reviews so please let me know what you think of the story. I hope everyone has a great day and thank again!**


	10. I Have to do This

I spend the night sleeping in the chair next to Sasuke's hospital bed. I wake up to a creaking sound as Sasuke opens the wardrobe across the room.

I look at the empty bed and panic thinking Sasuke's. Then I turn my head and realize Sasuke is just looking for his clothes. "Good morning," I say as I rub my eyes to wake myself up.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked. " You didn't have to spend the night with me you know."

"Hey I smiled, what are sisters for?" In all honestly something just didn't feel right. Ever since I got to the hospital I had this feeling that something was seriously wrong. Sasuke walks over and hugs me.

"Thanks" he gives me one of his rare real smiles.

"And where do you think you're going?" I tease. "Didn't the hospital say you were on bed rest for the next three weeks?" I stand up stretching my arms out.

"Actually" I hear a voice behind me "he's going to be with me." I look and see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"He stopped by earlier this while you were sleeping" Sasuke explains quickly changing out of his hospital clothes and into his regular ones. I not embarrassed or anything, we are always together. Now doing his laundry is a whole other thing. It always stinks. "I'm going to be spend the next month and a half with Kakashi training for the final rounds of the chunin exam."

"Wait what? But aren't you still healing?"

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke replies, "Getting stronger is the only thing that matters."

"Uhh no that's not the only things that matters," I look at him exasperated. "You're health matters, you're friends matter, our family matters, not power." Sasuke pushes himself too much too often. I always try to get him to take a break. Usually I'm subtler but I don't have a lot of time.

Sasuke's face becomes stoic. "What has gotten into you Nami?" Sasuke asks. "You're usually supportive of anything I do."

"Maybe I should leave" Kakashi interrupts.

"No," I raise my voice a little looking at Kakashi "I think you should hear this too. Look Sasuke, you're the only person that I can always depend on. When our parents passed away it was just us living in an apartment with a nanny that visited every other day. You always talked about getting revenge and stopping Itachi and I have always supported your desire to become stronger, but something isn't right. I have this feeling." I place my fisted hand on my heart. I think that you should stay out of this one."

"Nami, you know I have to do this and there is nothing you can do to change that," Sasuke stares at me. I stare back hoping he will eventually understand.

He doesn't "Kakashi, lets go." Sasuke walks out of the room. Kakashi looks between us for a moment then walks over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok, just let Sasuke cool down a little, he's going through a lot." With that he turns around and follows Sasuke.

Only when I'm sure no one was around that I let tears slide silently down my face.

The next week goes by quickly. I couldn't do anything but rest and when the week was up I went back to the hospital to get my injury drained.

The next few days I start practicing using my sharingan. It is very slow and tiring, but I'm starting to get the hang. When my leg is completely healed I'll have to test it in combat with Hiro or Isamu. As I settle down after practicing I hear banging on the front door.

"Sasuke are you in there." I heard a pleading voice, "If you are you should still be in the hospital." After a moment of silence I hear her mumble, "please be here."

I open the door to see Sakura standing there. Her eyes widen in surprise then close, tears running down her face. She's an extremely emotional person. Looking at her makes me a little jealous. To wear your emotions on your sleeve, it must be freeing. I know I could never be that way, but I am allowed to dream. After all your dreams are the most important part of you being.

"He's not here." I remember Kakashi asking that I keep Sasuke and his whereabouts a secret. "He hasn't been here for about two weeks."

"Oh" Sakura sniffles. "Do you know where he is? I'm really worried about him." She lifts her hands to wipe away her tears. I feel sorry for her.

"I don't know much, I just know that he's going to be gone for a while." I tilt my head. "Would you like to come inside and drink some tea?" I hope to calm her down. She looks a little surprised but nods anyway.

She sits down and I prepare the tea. She's very quiet. I eventually sit down and with two full cups of tea. We start drinking

"So", I ask, "how did you fair in the chunin exams. I haven't been able to get any details from Sasuke, although I did talk to Kakashi. He said that you guys had a pretty rough time."

Sakura looks down at her cup "you don't know the half of it," she mumbles. "At one point I didn't think we were going to get out of the forest of death." That caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Sakura makes a face. She looked very focused and confused at the same time. It was almost like she forgot I was in the room. "Well there was his guy, he was really strong and then Naruto disappeared and Sasuke . . ." she looks down at her cup again.

"Sasuke what?" I asked.

She only smiled a little "Sasuke saved our butts of course. What else would you expect from a Uchiha." I was flattered that she though so highly of my family but I knew she was lying. I smiled back.

"Is Naruto alright now?" I ask.

"Yeah he's fine, still the same old goofball." She giggles a little. "You wouldn't believe how he won in the preliminary to the third exam."

She talks about some of the battles with me. She talks about Sasuke and Yoroi, Tenten and Temari, Naruto and Kiba, and her and Ino. Her fight with Ino is the most interesting. I feel like I have a deeper connection with Sakura.

Time passes quickly and eventually I get up to clear the table.

"What happened to your leg?" Sakura asks noticing my slight limp.

"Oh just a rough mission. I guess we've both had a long few weeks."

"Do you want me to take a look at it? I mean I don't know a lot about medicine but I am pretty good with basic first aid." I looked down at my leg. It is now wrapped with simple bandages. Sakura wouldn't know that I had been to the hospital twice already to get it looked at.

"No I've been to the hospital twice about already. I should be fine" I smile. "Thank you for your concern though." Sakura's mood seemed to lighten. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I ask.

"I would like that" she responds. Who knows maybe I can get more information about what happened at the chunin exam.

 **Authors Notes: Another chapter done! As always thank you for reading, please review, enjoy the story, I hope to keep updating on a somewhat regular basis.**


	11. The Truth Revealed

I shut the door behind me heading quickly to my room. I'm so preoccupied with everything that going through my head I don't even bother locking the door. I probably should because Sasuke's gone and he would be upset if I don't but I'm beyond the point of caring. It's such a little thing in the grand scheme of things. I just can't seem to get a break. It's just one thing after another.

I was trying to connect with Saukra on our walk. I started telling her some of my childhood and how important Sasuke has been. I told her how he stayed up with me all night when I couldn't sleep and brought me to school with him when I couldn't bear to be alone. Halfway through the walk Sakura broke down crying again. She said I deserved to know what's going on with my brother and recounted the entire chunin exam for me.

I find it hard to believe her story but I don't think she could ever make something like that up. A stranger, stronger than anyone Sakura has ever known shows up out of nowhere, demands a fight, bites Sasuke leaving him in excruciating pain, then disappears. Then she tells me he has this permanent bruise on his neck that makes him a different more violent person. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.

I flop on my bed digging under my bed. It's where I keep my most precious treasures for nights when I can't sleep. I pull out a photo of my family from when I was a little girl. I couldn't be more than five in the picture. We all look so peaceful and content. I'll admit we didn't look ecstatic but we were happy. I trace my hands on the faces of each family member. I am sitting on Itachi's shoulders while Sasuke is between mom and dad. If you look close enough you notice Sasuke is pouting because he didn't get to be on Itachi's shoulders. So much has changed since then. The massacre made everything change in such a short period of time. I could hardly keep myself together back then. I think that's why I'm so worried now. It feels like things are changing even more quickly now.

The next few night are restless. I can't get my energy out because my leg has to heal and Sasuke isn't here so there isn't really anyone to talk to. Isamu, Hiro, and Emiko visit a few times which was nice but things are still pretty boring.

I'm finally been cleared to train and I'm excited. Squad five has scheduled a intense training session today. I head toward the village gardens where I plan to meet Hiro first. I find him pressing some roots into a book.

"What are you pressing this time Hiro?" I smile.

"Nami" Hiro walks up and gives me a big hug. "How are you?"

"It's been a rough few weeks" I admit, "I'm really excited to get some energy out." He nods.

We start walking towards the training grounds. "I'm excited to get some energy out too," he replies, "You know, I've been thinking about how we were injured on our last mission and I think next time we train I may have a prototype that could help us. I'm planning to make quick healing salves we can use in a pinch for minor injuries. It can work for our clients or for us.

I'll admit I'm impressed, "that sounds great Hiro. I bet they'll be amazing."

"Yeah," be blushes a little "I just need to work out all the ingredients I want to add."

We finally make it to the training ground and we arrive in time to see Isamu swing at a dummy with a sword with Emiko behind him. Sweat is dripping down his face and he's breathing heavily.

"You need to follow through with your swing more" Emiko reaches out and moves Isamu's hand down a little farther. Now that you have started your katana training the first thing you need to learn is to use your sword as an extension of your arm. Isamu nods still watching the sword in front of him.

I can't help but light up seeing Isamu training with his first sword. He has always dreamed of being a master swordsman and sword smith. He's even showed me a few of his cooler sword designs when we've hung out. I look over and see Hiro smiling too. Those two really seem to know what their doing. Hiro pressing his herbs and Isamu forging his swords, they are so passionate about what they're doing. I hope I can find something to be as passionate about someday.

"Hey" Hiro calls. Isamu finally breaks his gaze from his sword and smiles before running up to us. Emiko is not far behind him.

"Nice sword work there" I say "maybe someday you'll be as good as me," I tease.

"What are you talking about, I'm already better" Isamu replies.

"Uhuh, what do you think Hiro?" I turn toward him.

"Hiro backs away slowly "I'm not getting in the middle of this no way." Isamu and I laugh. Emiko comes up behind all of us.

"Alright it's good to see everyone's doing well but we did meet to train. We are starting missions again in a few day and I want to assess how much you've all improved." The three of us nod our faces becoming more serious. We're ready for anything Emiko throws at us. We are a team after all.

Emiko sensei watches as Isamu charges at me on my right and kunai are coming at me from Hiro on my left. If I try to dodge the kunai I know I'm leaving an opening for Isamu to attack, but I also know I can't just ignore them. I decide to weave the hand signs for a fireball jutsu. If I can pull this off I can heat up the kunai coming at me with the flames and then dodge them at the last minute so they hit Isamu.

I release the fireball but I overestimate the time it will take me to recover and react. One of the kunai nicks my arms and I wince leaving an opening for Isamu to nail me to the ground. He places his sword on my neck.

"Darn it" I yell wiggling under Isamu.

Isamu laughs, "I told you I was better than you Uchiha."

Hiro and Emiko walk over. "Tsk that looks like a bad cut Nami," Hiro says "let me take a look at it." Isamu gets off me and I sit up. Hiro pulls out my sleeve and starts to poke the tender skin around the cut.

"You need to work on your timing" Emiko looks down at me "once you are able to activate your sharingan more naturally it should help. I know your tired but show me your sharingan now."

She's right about being tired but I'm getting more comfortable with the exercise and tired feeling. I pool chakra behind my eyes and then push it through my eyes. I don't know why but I always feel more aggressive when I activate the sharingan. It must just be from the feel the extra chakra running through my body. Emiko nods. Hiro finishes wrapping a bandage on my arm.

"The good news is that the hot blade stopped the cut from bleeding. You should be good to go.

"Thanks Hiro," I say getting up "who's ready for round two?"

Four hours later I am covered in sweat and I feel like I'm about to pass out. But, I'm also feeling pretty good too so I guess it the good kind of I'm about to pass out.

"Good job everyone" Emiko says making eye contact with each one of us. "I'll see you all tomorrow, same time, same place." I nod trying to keep myself together. Once Emiko is out of sight I fall on my butt taking a deep breath. When I look up I realize Isamu and Hiro have done the same thing. I can't help but chuckle; at least in this I'm not alone.

"Oh crap I forgot to ask" Hiro says putting a hand on his forehead, "my mom wanted me to invite you both to dinner tonight."

"I'm always game for food" Isamu smiles, "I hope she cooks a lot."

"I want to get cleaned up first but I can go to." I smile.

"I'll walk with you" Isamu suggests, "I need to tell my mom I'm heading over to Hiro's anyway.

"So we'll meet up at your house in an hour?" I ask Hiro. He nods and he walks in one direction while Isamu and I walk the in other direction.

After a few minutes of walking I nudge Isamu "You looked pretty good with a sword out there." He smiles and for the first time I noticed his dimples.

"You're not a bad fighter yourself" he nudges me back.

"You really think so?" I ask. "From the way you kicked my butt today I would say otherwise." He stops abruptly. "What wrong?"

"You can't really think you're a bad ninja do you?" he asks.

I look at the ground "No, I just think I have a lot to work on" I reply.

"Nami," he pauses "please look at me."

"Why" I ask.

"So you know I am telling the truth." I meet his eyes.

"Now I know I'm not good with words but you are incredible. You have gone through so much and always come out stronger. It's impossible for you to be a bad ninja and even more impossible for you to be a bad person." I blush deeply.

"Wow, I never knew you thought of me that way," I whisper.

"Now you know," he says. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

 **Authors Notes: Another chapter done. I am trying to write a lot more so hopefully I can update more. Please enjoy and please review. Thank you for sticking with me for this long :p.**


	12. The Strength of Love

I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I been trying to fall asleep me the past few hours. My mind is too full with things to think about. The last few weeks have flown by and next week the chunin exam tournament will begin.

These last few weeks have been useful. It's been really nice to have some sort of routine to my day. I would spend the mornings completing missions with my squad. Most of them involved farming or cleaning with the occasional babysitting or paperwork job. With the chunin exams coming up there was definitely a lot to do. Then I would spend my afternoons training. Sometimes Hiro or Isamu would stay behind and train with me. On occasion Emiko sensei would also join us as well. By the time I finished a few hours of hard training I would have just enough energy to make and eat dinner before I crashed in my room.

Of course I did other things. I would go out every once in a while. When Hiro and Isamu found out I would be living alone for the next few weeks they came over a lot more often to check in on me. One of them would always walk me home to make sure I got there all right, especially at night.

Looking back I realize everything was pretty peaceful. I figure that I should enjoy it since I know things are going to be changing very soon.

I also think about tomorrow. I received word a few days ago from Kakashi and I'm going to go with him to meet up with Sasuke. He thought it would be good for us to talk before the exam since things had been a little tense the last time we talked. It makes me a little nervous. I want to talk to him honestly about how I'm feeling, about how he is, and what he thinks about the mark on his neck. The problem is I have no idea how to bring it up. There isn't much I can do about it now though. These thoughts swirl in my mind until I eventually feel the familiar lightheadedness I get right before I fall asleep.

I dream of the day I watched my jump into the lake. He said he was going after Itachi. I can't help but wonder what he meant. It was like he was chasing a shadow. Itachi wasn't there. He's chasing a darkness that he created.

The next morning I wake up a little later than usual. I rush to get ready because I plan to cook a big lunch for Sasuke, Kakashi and I. I only have an hour before I'm supposed to meet Kakashi at the bridge so as I cook I go over what I want to ask Sasuke.

First and foremost I want to ask if he's all right and if he needs any help. After everything I've heard I can't help but be concerned about how he is physically and mentally. Second, I want to ask him what happened during the chunin exams. It's important to hear his side of the story because so far I've only heard about it from others. Maybe Sakura was being dramatic. It didn't look like it but you never know. Finally I want to ask him why he is so set on getting revenge. I know it's important for him to avenge the death of his family. But shouldn't the family he has left be just as or more important?

I finally finish cooking; pack the lunchboxes and leave to meet Kakashi. Sasuke tells me all the time Kakashi's usually late so hopefully I'll be able to get there in time.

Today isn't my lucky day. Kakashi is already waiting on the bridge for me.

I stop in front of him "Good morning Kakashi sensei."

"Good morning" he replies "what have you got there."

I smile "I made us all lunch."

"Great, are you ready to get going" he asks.

I nod. I take all of three steps before I stop. I detect shuriken near by. I hear a thunking sound land directly in front of me. I look down and I see three shuriken there.

"Not so fast Kakashi sensei" a voice yells. I recognize it easily as Naruto. I swear I always see him yelling to stop someone. He needs a new hobby. "Where do you think you're going? It's almost time for the chunin exam tournament and you haven't spent any time with me at all. You're always with Sasuke. Why does he get all the attention? Naruto crosses his arms and pouts.

Of course this happens. I am nervous, tense, and if I'm honest scared and here Naruto is sulking and pouting. It is so ridiculous that I can't help but start laughing. Soon I'm hysterical I fall to my knees with tears are running down my eyes. Naruto looks down at me with concern and confusion on his face. "Uh are you ok?" he asks.

After a minute or two I'm finally able to stop laughing. I get up and walk over to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah thanks for that Naruto." I take a finger and wipe under my eye one more time. "I know you want to talk with Kakashi but I need him right now. Could you argue with him another time?" Naruto just looks at me and doesn't say anything. I take it as an ok to leave. I start walking away. I turn over my shoulder to look at him one more time before we really leave "I'll be routing for you in the chunin exams." I smile. I know it's his dream to beat Sasuke in a fight and maybe Sasuke needs a butt kicking. Only time will tell.

Kakashi and I walk for about thirty minutes in silence. "We're almost there," he informs me. I've taken the quiet time to think about weather or not I should talk to Kakashi about what Sakura told me. I've never really involved adults with my problems once my family was gone. If there was anything I couldn't handle I would go to Sasuke about. He would always take care of it. But I guess I can't really talk to Sasuke about it now.

I decide to at least talk to Kakashi. "How is Sasuke doing?" I ask.

"He's improving nicely" he replies. "You know I think you're the reason that Sasuke is able to improve so quickly."

I look up at Kakashi a little surprised. All he does is smile "It's true, you seem to be the driving force for his strength. He loves you enough that he would do anything for you, pushing himself to be able to protect you." I blink a few times absorbing his words. It's hard to believe. I start to feel heat coming to my cheeks.

"Kakashi . . . can I ask you a question," I murmur. He nods his head but doesn't say anything. "Sakura told me that something strange happened during the chunin exams with Sasuke. Someone attacked him and marked him?" I put my hand on my neck where I imagine Sasuke has his bruise.

Kakashi stops walking and stares strait ahead. "So you've heard about that huh," he mumbles to himself although I think he knows I can hear him. He seems calm about it, like it isn't a very big deal. I can't tell if I should be more nervous or relieved.

"Be honest," I mumble "Is this something I should be worried about."

Kakashi is silent for a moment probably to decide what he should tell me.

"It is true that Sasuke is being targeted by a very strong and powerful ninja yes." I start feeling a tingling feeling in my stomach. I recognize it as concern and worry. I start to feel a little nauseous. "But honestly if there is anyone who can protect Sasuke, Nami it's you."

I widen my eyes taking in what he just said. "What do you mean?" I ask. I really don't understand. How is it possible that I can protect Sasuke? There is still so much that I need to learn before I'm strong enough to protect anyone.

Kakashi turns to meet my eyes. "You are the reason Sasuke fights. Like I said earlier his love for you gives him enough strength to move mountains. He is so proud of you. I know he doesn't tell you that much but I can see it. When he talks about you he lights up a little. Make sure to remind him why he loves you so much today."

We finally reach our destination and I see Sasuke. He's focusing on a large rock with what appears to be giant holes in it. I wonder if he's the one who made the holes. If he did me must be getting very strong.

Sasuke sees me and starts to walk over. He's smiling and I smile back. I think about Kakashi's words and realize he's probably right. Maybe I give him as much strength as he gives me. Maybe I can be the rock of hope he can hold onto during difficult times.

 **Authors Notes: This chapter makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Nami is finally touching upon some of her feelings more. As always thanks for reading. I am also begging you please please please review, I haven't gotten any lately and I really want your opinions. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far!**


	13. The Last Week

"Sasuke" I run up to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "How have you been? It's been so weird not having you around. We haven't been able to talk in a while." It feels almost weird; I wonder if he's thinking the same thing.

I feel slight pressure as Sasuke hugs me back. "Things have been advancing. I'm confident that I can beat my opponent in the exams" he smirks. What about you? I hope nobody has been bothering you." The only person that's been bothering me is him but I'm not about to say that out loud.

I pull back from our hug and all I see is concern in his eyes. It seems that he's completely forgotten about our previous fight and all my thought seem to vanish. I have my old big brother back. I think that's a step in the right direction.

"I'm ok I respond. I almost died of boredom waiting for my leg to heal. I got a lot of help though. Hiro and Isamu came over a lot to check on me a lot." Sasuke's face shifted a little. It wasn't a frown but he definitely looked more serious. "What's that face for" I tease. I couldn't help but tease him. He has gotten on my nerves so much lately I had to poke back at him when I could.

He could tell I was purposely annoying him so he just nudges me "whatever" he says and walks away. I follow him.

During the next hour or so we unpacked lunch and sat eating quietly. The silence is peaceful. I enjoy just being with him and not fighting. Besides this used to be our ritual every night for dinner. We would talk about our day then eat quietly before getting ready for bed. Whoever didn't cook dinner had to do the dishes. When we are just about finished eating I decide I should start asking him questions.

"Sasuke" I turn to look him in the eyes. "We need to talk. I've been hearing a lot of things lately, things that seem impossible." He just continues to eat. That usually means it's true. Kakashi left when we started to eat saying that he had some errands to run, even though I made food for the three of us, so its only Sasuke and I. I'm disappointed that I didn't get to see what was under Kakashi's mask but I think it's better that we're alone.

"So it's true?" I ask, "this stuff about a mark and this man who attacked you."

His eyes widen a little, most likely firm surprise that I know about it. After a brief pause "yeah" is his only reply.

"Well then why haven't you talked to me about it. Why haven't you gotten more help or stop participating in the chunin exams?" I ask my voice getting a little higher. I can't help but feel like I should do something, but I don't know what it is. I already decided to support him however I can.

The minute I mention the chunin exam he scowls "No," he says, "I will not quit." I feel his anger and I don't want to start fighting like we did at the hospital so I stop.

"Alright," I say, "just promise that if things go bad you'll come to me. I love you, you know. It's the reason I worry so much about you. But also, I want to make sure you know that I have complete faith in you. It's others I have issues with. I make a face.

His scowl fades and he looks into my eyes while taking my hand "I know" he says.

We spend the rest of the day talking, first about what happened during the chunin exam and then about the crazy mission I was on while he was taking the chunin exams. I try to push away any bad feelings I'm carrying. I know I will have time for those later, but today I'm just going to bejoy being here. I haven't seen Sasuke in a long time. So much for all those questions and arguments I planned.

Time passes, I train, I try to look toward the future and not think about the past. It's finally time for the chunin exams. I walk into the stadium and see Sakura sitting with a girl with blonde hair. I assume it's Ino because Sasuke has complained about her almost as much as he has about Sakura. They must be friends I guess. Sakura turns and sees me.

"Hey Nami" she yells, "why don't you sit in the seat in front of Ino and I." She smiles. I notice there are three seats there so I sit down and save seats for Hiro and Isamu they promised me they would come so we could watch Sasuke's match together.

Feeling like I shouldn't just ignore Sakura I turn around "How are you?" I ask.

"Good" she says.

Ino smiles too but quickly pouts "I still can't believe Naruto made it to the finals and we didn't."

Sakura smirks, "well that's because your opponent was me" Sakura says in a singing voice. Ino's forehead furrows with irritation.

"Oh shut up billboard brow," she yells. That makes Sakura mad

"You can't tell me what to do Ino pig!" she yells back.

This continues for about ten minutes before I decide to step in. Why am I always the one that has to break up the fights? "Maybe next time I say with a smile between shouts "although next time you'll have to get through me" I stick out my thumb pointing to my headband. I try to hind my nervousness behind the humor. It seems to be working well. I see Ino smirk. Even Sakura seems to relax with a little giggling.

I spot Hiro and Isamu walking into the stadium and I wave them over.

"You're late!" I yell at them. Hiro laughs.

"Sorry we couldn't seem to get away from Isamu's mom. She was running all over the place looking for her house key and we stayed late to help he look."

"Did you find it?" I ask.

Isamu nods and I turn to Ino and Sakura to introduce them. "Ino, Sakura, this is Hiro and Isamu. Hiro and Isamu this is Sakura and Ino."

"Hi Hiro" Ino says "How have you been I haven't seen you around lately."

"Good" he replies. I am surprised at first but then I remember Hiro and Ino's teammate Shikamaru are both from the Nara clan so of course they would probably run into each other.

"Nice to meet you both" Sakura smiles and nods, but can tell she's not really paying attention. Her mind seems to be somewhere else all of a sudden.

Isamu turns to me, "how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Good" I reply, moving the hair out of my eyes. "You and Hiro have made it much easier to stay grounded."

"Good" he replies, he looks like he's about to say more but then the voice of Genma interrupts. I'm starting to learn the names of all the jonin in the village. I went to the Hokage's office often these past few weeks.

"Attention everyone" Genma's voice radiates around the arena. The first round of this exam is about to begin. Will all the competitors not participating in the first round please leave the arena. I watch as the other competitors leave the arena. I am confused at first because I don't see Sasuke yet. He was perfectly fine when I saw him a week ago. I notice Sakura and Ino looking just as confused.

I turn around and reassure them. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon." They looked surprised like I could read their minds. They obviously don't know how easy it is to read their expressions.

I turn back to the arena. Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki remain. They are both looking intently at each other "Alright, match one . . . . Begin," I hear Genma exclaims backing out of the fighting zone. This is going to be interesting.

 **Authors Note: Ok so this is a shorter chapter, I wanted to get something out because I haven't updated in like six months. But then I got this awesome review and I thought wow, I really have to finish what I started. I hope to update regularly once every two weeks to a month. Please tell me what you think and thanks for sticking around. You are all amazing!**


	14. The Chunin Exams Begin

The fighting is intense and I can't stop watching. You can only hear pieces of their conversation but you can tell Neji and Naruto are fighting for the beliefs they follow. Naruto continually conjured shadow clones. Finally he is able to outmaneuver Neji leaving him open.

"Go Naruto" Sakura shyly cheers."

But just as the clones reach him it looks like they hit a wall. Neji uses a move I hear him call rotation. It is an amazing defense tactic. I condense the chakra in my eyes and use my sharingan to focus on him. Sakura notices and pokes my back.

"What is that?" she asks with concern in her voice.

I squint my eyes. "From what I can tell it looks like Neji's pouring chakra from his entire body." Is that possible? "When he turns that chakra is flexed creating a protective barrier completely surrounding him."

"Wow" Sakura looks at Ino. "Do you think Naruto will be ok?" she asks me.

I really didn't know. The stakes of Naruto winning were low as it is. Now? "We will see" it's the only response I can give her.

I turn back to the match. While I watch I start calculating in my head if I could obtain the ability to send out bursts of chakra from different areas of my body. How cool would it be to have the ability to control fire in the palms of my hands instead of through my mouth. I flare a small amount of chakra in my hands. Both Isamu and Hiro notice. Isamu places his hand on my knee. It calms me down. I didn't think I would get so jazzed watching the match. I'll definitely have to test out my theory later. Maybe I can even ask Neji some questions about his jutsu.

I really thought Neji was going to win for. I have never seen Naruto actually fight, but I expected him to be clumsy and easily distracted. The match continued and I watched amazed at his determination. Naruto was able to create a weak spot by burrowing underground for a surprise attack. Genma announced Naruto the winner and the stadium erupted into cheers. I was shocked but I couldn't help but smile. He was Sasuke's teammate after all. I look over and I notice Isamu is just as surprised as, but Hiro however seems to wear a knowing smirk.

"Did you know Naruto was going to win?" I ask Hiro with surprise in my voice.

"I was hoping he would," Hiro responds "we've run into each other a few times at the Ramen shop. I like to see if I can incorporate different flavors into the medicines I'm experimenting with. The shop has a lot of different flavor profiles so I go there first. I see Shikamaru, Choji and Ino there sometimes too."

"Oh" I respond, "maybe sometime I can come along too?" I ask. He gives me a gentle smile.

"Of course."

Isamu turns to us "You can't go without me" he adds playfully. Hiro just nods.

"It's a date then!" I exclaim.

Neji is being carried out of the arena. Naruto leaves the stadium after bowing to all his adoring fans. Everyone is quietly waiting for the next match to begin. It's supposed to be Sasuke's match and I'm eager to watch. The first match was so good I'm excited to see my big brother fight. But Sasuke doesn't show up. I had assumed he had been running late and gotten here during the first match, but he's still nowhere to be found. I tense up and I feel Hiro's hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be here," Isamu says calmly from my other side. It's astonishing how much faith Isamu and Hiro place in Sasuke. They haven't even really met him but they carry faith in him through me. It just shows their love and faith in me. Their right, Sasuke is so obsessed with getting stronger. He wouldn't miss this. More minutes pass and it is decided that they will move on to the next round. Good Sasuke has a little more time.

Genma announces the next match will be between Kankuro and Shino Aburame.

Only a minute passes before a sound can be heard from below. "Proctor, I forfeit the match." Murmurs break out through the stadium. Now there is only one match left. If Sasuke is here by the conclusion of the match then he will automatically forfeit.

I look down to see a kunoichi flying down and into the arena. She looks expectantly up to somewhere I can't see. A minute later I see someone fall from above.

"Is that Shikamaru?" I whisper to Hiro.

Before he can answer I hear screaming behind me "Go Shikamaru kick that girls butt!" It's Ino. Hiro just shrugs. I guess that answers that question.

The match begins. I didn't know either genin was a strategist. Temari stays out of range of Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. However, Shikamaru is constantly pushing her to avoid him. The more time goes on the bigger the range Shikamaru has for his jutsu. Finally after using a hole Naruto made during his fight with Neji, Temari is caught in Shikamaru's shadow possession. The ending seems more like a production than reality.

"You did it Shikamaru" Ino yelled, "now beat up." I can see Shikamaru physically sigh. He is nothing like Hiro. Hiro works so hard all the time. I look in his direction then towards Isamu. I know so much about both of them. They're more like family than teammates.

Shikamaru and Temari both lift their hands. "I give up," Shikmaru announces loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What!" Ino yells. The crowd is frantic with disbelief. Ino just sits back down. "I guess I shouldn't have thought any differently, he's so lazy."

"On the contrary your teammate is one of the smartest ninja I know" I comment.

"Yeah, he won't fight a match that isn't in his favor" Isamu says.

"He knows his limits" Hiro places his fingers on his chin. He breaks out laughing. "That's my family for you. My dad's the same way. He won't introduce a new substance to the medical research team until he knows everything about it. It wouldn't be beneficial if there is an unfavorable outcome."

"You must take after you mother then," Isamu comments "you never seem to reach a limit, no matter how many times I hack you down with my sword you always seem to get up during training."

I laugh "What about you Isamu? I know you don't really know your dad but do you think you take after your mother."

He scratches behind his head in thought. "I don't know. My mom is too scattered brained for me to take after her." I laugh again, his mom is a little scatter brained but she's also a really genuine person. She was never a ninja. It was tough for her to let Isamu become one. Isamu is a part of the Senju clan on his father's side not his mother's.

"Attention everyone, we will have a ten minute break to allow Sasuke Uchiha to arrive. If he still isn't present after the ten-minute reprieve he will automatically forfeit the match. I can't believe it. I lost track of time talking and Sasuke still isn't here. I get up.

"Where are you going" Sakura asks.

"Nowhere, I'll be back before the match begins." I leave the seating area and walk down the stairs to the entrance. I want to go look for him. I'm starting to feel weird. I'm not far from where he was training. It's the only place I can think of where he might be. He's supposed to be with Kakashi but maybe they both lost track of time. If I'm quick I can get there in five minutes, leaving just enough time to get back before the break is done, hopefully with Sasuke.

I'm at the entrance when Naruto notices me and calls out my name. "Do you know where Sasuke is?" he's yelling from fifty feet away. I decide to ignore him. Heading out into the village streets.

About three blocks from the stadium I notice someone is following me. I'm agitated and don't have time so I decide to just confront them. "You can come out now, I know you're there" I yell loudly at my surroundings.

The man that appears before me is an anbu in full uniform. That's strange why would an anbu be following me? Before I can figure out what he wants he starts to come after me. I don't have any ninja gear. I try to focus my chakra on my feet jumping high to dodge him and flee. The stadium isn't that far away. As I land to run I suddenly feel weak my vision going black.

 **Surprise I was able to get a chapter out relatively quickly. Thank you for reading. Please review and enjoy the holidays! I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm hoping to update within the nest two weeks, four at the most.**


	15. The Village is Attacked

"Nami, wake up Nami, we can't stay here, we need to move. I hear a sound of exasperation. I know you need help but it would be so much faster if I didn't have to carry you."

It takes a few more seconds for my consciousness to return. My eyes snap open immediately. I roll away quickly propping myself up to defend myself. A sharp pain runs through my head and I drop back down. I clutch my head while trying to keep my eyes open to look for potential threats.

"Nami," the voice pauses for a brief moment "it's me Emiko." I am still for another few seconds before I can process what she's saying. I put down my hands as I start to recognize who she is. "We need to go, the village is under attack and I know your hurt but it's not safe here. Even though I can Emiko's mouth moving I didn't understand what she was saying. Adrenaline was pumping through my body and my body was still recovering from my rude awakening.

"The village is under attack," I repeat. The words finally get though the haziness and pain. That's not possible. I was just watching the chunin exams. I was about to look for Sasuke when. The village is under attack?" I relax my body as much as I can. I look at Emiko for answers. "What happened?"

"Ill explain on the way but for now we need to find a refuge, this is a hostile area. Lets go." Even though my head is still pounding and I don't completely understand what's happening, I can tell that Emiko is desperate for us to move. I follow her without question. We leap up on the building tops to avoid the dangers of something falling on us. It's also an ideal location to defend ourselves if anyone should come at us suddenly.

"Something happened at the chunin exams," Emiko starts explain. Smoke stared pouring out of the arena. I was worried because that you were there with Isamu and Hiro. I rushed to see what was wrong before I got the news we were under attack. But, before I got there I ran into Hiro and Isamu. They said you had gone missing right before Sasuke's match. They were insistent something happened to you. They said you would never miss your brothers' fight. So I ran out to find you. Thankfully don't seem to be injured.

So much time had passed. Sasuke had already had his match. Another sharp pain runs through my head again. Wait what happened at the arena.

"Is Sasuke alright?" I asked slightly panicked. "What about Hiro and Isamu?" I started to veer toward the arena; I had to make sure they were alright.

"Oh no you don't" Emiko grabbed my arm roughly pulling me back to the path we were traveling. "Hiro and Isamu are fine. I'm sure Sasuke is too. We need to worry about you right now." She doesn't relapse me from her iron grip.

"Me? I'm fine" I try to convince her.

"I just found you sealed in an abandoned building unconscious," She almost yells at me. "Someone wants you I doubt its coincidence that you were taken during an attack on the village. When they find out your gone they may try to retrieve you."

I process this information quietly. First Orochimaru takes an interest in my brother and now someone is taking an interest in me. Why? Why now? Is there a reason that they waited until we were ninja? "How did you find me? I ask quietly knowing that she's still very flustered with me.

"Haruna was able to track you with her nose, although just barely. Someone tired to cover your scent. Luckily they must have been in a rush."

Emiko finally stopped and I was able to loosen my arm from her grip. "I know you care about your brother and I know you would do anything for your teammates but right now the best thing you can do for them is to stay safe yourself." I look up and there's a giant toad in front of me. I can tell there is a man standing on top of it but I can't make out any other details about him.

"Is that all you've go he exclaims to an enemy below. Emiko has her body in front of mine so I can't really see anything other than the toad in front of me. It's almost like she is trying to shield me from what's happening below

"Jiraiya" Emiko calls up to the man. She seems relieved to see him.

"Emiko is that you?" he yells down. Emiko leads me to the top of the toad where Jiraiya stands. He looks kind of stupid but I can sense a large amount of chakra coming off of him so I just stand there and see what's going to happen next.

"I need you're help" Emiko says a little distressed. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. My eyes widen as I take in the state of the village for the first time. I was so focused on Emiko when we were moving I didn't really look around. Houses have been completely destroyed. There is debris everywhere. Ninja were moving in every direction avoiding kunai and clashing in hand-to-hand combat. A gaping hole is showing through the boarder surrounding the village.

"Sasuke is likely his target" I overhear Emiko whisper and I turn my head.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing" Emiko replies, her face becomes serious "you're going to stay with Jiraiya, ok?"

I didn't know how to reply. My sensei is leaving me with essentially a stranger. But part of being a ninja is listening to your superiors. "Ok" I say, looking into her eyes to show that I'm putting me trust in her. She gives me a sad smirk. She leaves to help with the defense of the village. I turn to look toward Jiraiya.

"Alright kid, now that you're with me you might as well enjoy the show. Whatever you do make sure you keep you're eyes open, you're about to see something amazing." That makes me smirk. I sit.

"Gamahiro, I just received word that they're having trouble keeping the Sand back in the north sector of the village. Let's go," he shouts enthusiastically. The toad, who I guess is named Gamahiro, jumps high in the air and I struggle to stay on top of him. We land with a huge crash while my head throbbing in time with the landing. A ninja squad below us scatters in our wake.

"Lord Jiraiya is that you" a man in an anbu mask exclaims?

"Yep, sorry to make you wait what's the situation," he asks.

"It's currently just us against four enemy squadrons. We're trying to keep them back but they're slowly gaining ground." As he finishes his sentence eight men attack us from behind.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizo" I hear Jiraiya say. Suddenly my body is being wrapped in his hair. I feel suffocated but I patiently sit there and wait for the hair to recede because I know it's the only thing protecting me.

When the hair finally does recede I notice several men unconsciousness on the ground. Jiraiys is good. I was only covered for a few minutes and most of the men were gone. I sense another man behind me. I reach to pull out my kunai but of course I don't have them. They were taken when I was knocked unconsciousness. Another sharp pain in my head and I decide to try my fire ball jutsu. But, before I can weave the signs there is a giant crash stopping both of us in our tracks. I turn toward the noise.

"Uh Jiraiya" I ask quietly. "Is that a giant sand beast?"

 **Ok so it took a little while but I have the chapter up. Please let me know what you think! Happy holidays. Thank you!**


	16. The Beast

Jiraiya doesn't react immediately to my comment, instead dispatching a man coming toward us. I flush with shame; I shouldn't have been so easily distracted. I check my surroundings before once again looking at the creature. It looks so small from this far away but I can tell that it's deadly. I can feel its chakra washing over me even from this distance. Jiraiya continues to remain silent but I can tell by the grimace on his face that the situation is not good.

Jiraiya rushes towards me heaving my up in his arms while moving as fast as he can. He's heading in the opposite direction of the beast. Because he's facing the opposite direction of the beast and I am in his arms I have a clear view of what's going on.

"Where are we going?" I ask turning toward Jiraiya.

"I told Emiko that I would take care of you. I have to get you somewhere safe."

"I thought I was supposed to stay with you?" I hear another large crash and turn my head. Nothing looked different. The beast is standing stationary. I squint. Taking a deep breath I activate my sharingan. It only confirmed that this thing has a lot of chakra. If I squint I can make out the red hair of a man on top of it.

It doesn't seem like anyone is moving toward the beast to try and restrain it. Yet.

"There's been a little change of plans kid. You'll have to stay low and out of trouble alright?" Jiraiya finally speaks up.

"But what about everyone else?" My head spins. I think about Hiro, Isamu, Sakura and Ino. I think about who attacked me. I think about the men obviously wearing headbands from the village hidden in the sand. I think about Sasuke. Where the hell is Sasuke? I could use his comfort right about now. I'm blindsided with worry I don't see or feel anything. All my energy is being used by my thoughts. My heart rate increases as I start to take deeper breaths.

I hear another loud crash. I snap my head up look out to what's in front of me. Another giant toad has appeared near the sand beast. The toad and the beast seem to be facing off. The toad reminds me of Gamahiro. My eyes widen as something clicks in my mine. I look back at Jiraiya.

"How did you do that?" I ask. Jiraiya only looks ahead tensing his hands to acknowledge he heard me. "The toad," I say. "How did you summon it next to that monster all the way from here?"

Jiraiya stops so suddenly I grip his arms tighter to counteract the jolt. He turns. We both watch as the beast shoots out sand while the toad jumps shooting out water to cancel the sand out. Clouds of dust and debris form and I can no longer see anything, I look back up at Jiraya. There's shock but also pride in his face. It's a weird combination but I've seen it before.

When Sasuke showed our father his firball jutsu that was the face he made. I may have been watching from afar but I know what I saw.

Jiraiya turns back around amd we start to move again faster than before. He doesn't say anything just moves.

Jiriaya finally stops near the Hokage monument. He puts me down and we walk toward a tunnel leading into the faces of the monument. There I see three jonin on guard two wearing masks and one with purple hair tied in a ponytail.

"Anko" Jiraiya says "this is Nami Uchiha she needs a protective guard until the village is safe and we can determine what to do about her situation." Of course I think this is a little ridiculous, but before I can say anything I hear my name from deeper within the tunnel. I turn my head and see Isamu and Hiro running up to us, a ninja yelling at them from behind to go back into the tunnels.

"Nami, we were so worried about you." They finally catch up to me stopping. Hiro hugs me. Isamu silently observes. I think he's looking for injuries. It's nice to know that they both care. I go in to hug them both.

"You would not believe the day I've had. It's so good to see you guys." I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. This is the first time I've been calm all day. I become aware of an ache in the back of my neck and my knees buckle slightly. My adrenaline has finally run its course.

"Nami," I look up and find three jonin surrounding our group. Jiraiya is gone and Anko stands some distance ahead with the other two ninja I saw when I entered the tunnel "Please come with us." One of the ninja signals to a fork in the tunnels.

"Can Hiro and Isamu come with me?" I ask. One of them nods and we all head to a secluded section. It is quiet. It's a dead end with only one way in and out. It's a good place to set up a guard. I briefly analyze what my actions would be if there we were attacked but I soon find my mind wandering to who could possible want me as a captive and why. It's just the three of us huddled together while the ninja guard the entrance about ten feet away. I collapse falling to my knees, which will no longer hold my weight. I start to wonder if my captor had also drugged me.

"Are you alright?" Isamu asks placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine" I respond looking at the ground. "Tell me about Sasuke's match." I close my eyes. I stay silent. I need a break from talking.

 **Meanwhile**

Hiro and Isamu look at each other. It's not like Nami to be so quiet. Hiro sits down next to Nami and begins explaining everything that happened after she left. "Sasuke showed up but we didn't actually stay because you never came back. We went looking for you, and then about fifteen minutes later there was an explosion. We wanted to find you but Emiko sensei found us first. She said if we didn't follow her she would knock us out and carry us to safely. Nami I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you more."

Isamu continues his assessment as Hiro continues to talk. Physically Nami looks ok but there's something bothering him about her eyes. It's like they aren't as polished as they usually are. It reminds him of his mother. Her eyes have been like that ever since his father passed away. Isamu doesn't really remember him, he was too young but he can still remember the change in his mom's eyes. He was always very aware of the little details. Eventually Nami fell asleep. He sits down next to her.

Hiro speaks softly "Hey Isamu"

"Yeah"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Isamu doesn't respond, his shifting is the only indication that he heard. "We have to become stronger, Isamu."

This time he does respond. "Yeah"


	17. Recuperating

I am warm and comfortable. I start to feel my consciousness returning. I roll over to try and banish it. I feel so at peace surrounded by soft blankets. Then I realize that I don't remember getting into bed. In fact I don't even recognize the blankets I'm under. Normally I sleep under a sheet because Sasuke and I live in a small one-room place and it gets very hot; but now I'm under a large comforter.

I search my mind and sit up. I look around. I'm in a hospital bed. I'm sharing a room with a stranger. He looks to be older than me, an oxygen mask on his face. He's still sleeping.

As my memories return I throw my blanket off and look out the window. Luckily, I'm high enough from the ground that I can see most of the village from where I am. There's some damage, especially to the protective wall surrounding the Leaf Village but it doesn't look bad.

I sit back down on my bed. It's so quiet.

I look toward the door. I wonder where everyone is.

"Hey" watch where you're going!" I heard someone shout their voice laced with concern. I think it's a nurse. I look towards the door, which is open, and see Naruto run by. He sees me as he passes. Ten seconds later he's at my door. He seems restless. His face is covered in bandages but that doesn't seem to be affecting his energy level.

"Where's the fire" I laugh. "Your covered in bandages and running around like a crazy person you know."

"I know" he replies. I purse my lips he doesn't seem to respond to the sarcasm of my comment at all. "You're Nami right? Sasuke's little sister?"

"Yeah." Speaking of Sasuke I wonder where he is. He's usually always by my side when I've been injured. In fact I haven't seen him since before the chunin tournament began. "What going?" I ask pulling my knees up to my chin. "The last time I was awake the village was being attacked.

"Wait no one has told you anything?" He looks around. I think he's expecting to find someone with me. Well someone other than the unconscious man in the bed next to me.

"I just woke up" I explain. "I think I was sleeping off whatever drug was in my system."

"You were drugged!" he exclaims. A strange look crosses his face. "By who? Was it that Orochimaru guy?" He fists his hands. "I swear I'm going to stop that guy if it's that last thing I do."

I admire his determination, I only wish I knew what he was talking about. "Why don't you sit down," I pat an open spot on the bed. "We can catch each other up"

The next hour goes by quickly. Naruto explains everything that happened during the chunin exams. He stars with the first exam and ends at the battle with the Sand Village. Be makes sure I understand that Gaara of the sand was not involved, even though the attack started during his match with Sasuke.

Every once in a while I ask him questions. I ask about the mark on Sasuke's neck and the chidori jutsu that Naruto states is amazing. Then I go on to explain what I've been up to, how I was attacked by a guy in a mask and my encounters with Jiriaya. Naruto warns me that Jiraiya is extremely pervy and that I should watch out when I'm around him. He then lowers his voice and asks about Sasuke's training secrets as if Sasuke might hear us. Of course I don't tell him anything. I laugh at his frustration and he declares that he doesn't need to know Sasuke's training methods because he can kick his butt any day of the week.

What surprises me the most is when Naruto tells me to be careful. "Sasuke has always been like a brother to me," he says. "That makes you kind if like a sister I guess."

I smile and get up. "Ok 'brother,'" I emphasize the word. "Why don't we get out of this room and live a little."

I walk out of the room and Naruto follows me. I lead him to the stairs that head to the rooftop. "What are we going to do?" Naruto asks.

"We're going to train of course, what else would we do." When we reach the landing I start to do some stretching. "Are you up for a little sparring?"

"Oh yeah," he says. He looks excited.

"Good" I say ducking down and swiping his feet out from under him. He lands hard.

"Ow" he complains. "I didn't think you mean right this moment." He pushes himself up smiling and charges toward me. I block this punches in a position of defense. He pushes me trying to get my feet out from under me. I dodge jumping back creating space between us. I jump so I can attack from above. Naruto weaves hand signs and three shadow clones appear.

"Cheater" I yell, landing a punch on one of the clones. It becomes a puff of air. I turn to land a blow on another dodging the fists of the other two.

Our sparing continues for the next hour. My body aches, sore from my previous scuffle with the masked stranger. But all the same it feel goods to get my body moving.

"Nami!" I hear a scream of distress. We both freeze. It's Hiro running towards me. "What in the world are you doing here? I leave for a few hours to make you a special medicinal tea and when I get back you're gone. People are looking all over for you and Kakashi has been looking for Naruto too."

"What why?" I ask. "Is something wrong?"

"Well not exactly but . . . well Emiko wants to talk to us as team five and Kakashi needs to talk to Naruto.

"Ok" I say. Hiro is obviously distressed it would be best to just listen to what he says. I grab is hand and we start walking to the stairs. "We'll do this again sometime Naruto," I smile and wave at him. "You should go find Kakashi." I only see him nod before the stair way blocks my view.

Once we're alone Hiro stops. I stop too and turn to him. "What the matter?" I ask.

"Don't do that again" Hiro exclaims. His body is tense and his hand squeezes mine.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Dissappear!" he yells "You keep suddenly disappearing and no one knows where you are. People will assume you're hurt or you've been kidnapped. You need to stop disappearing. Think about Isamu, Emiko sensei, Sasuke and me. You need to start thinking about how we're affected.

I don't know what to say. Hiro is obviously upset. I decide to just walk up and hug him. "I'm sorry." I hear him squeak out a sign of frustration before he wraps his arms around me and hugs me back. I guess I have been disappearing a lot lately. I promised myself from the beginning that I would take care of my friends; I guess I haven't been doing such a good job with that. Guilt washes over me. I push away keeping my arms on his shoulders "I'll try harder to stick around a little more. You and Isamu, and everyone else have been taking such good care of me, I'm sorry I haven't been doing the same"

We finally reach my hospital room, the man in the bed next to mine is up and tears are flowing freely down his face.

"I'm going to find Isamu and Emiko sensei" Hiro sits me down on the bed. You stay here and rest." I nod. "Promise me you won't disappear while I'm gone." He says.

"I promise" I lay down to show Hiro that I'm not going anywhere. Hiro leaves and I try to relax but the sobs coming from my neighbor starts to concern me.

"Excuse me" I sit up pushing the curtain between is back "are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah" he shudders, I'm just still a little shocked after everything that's happened. To think Lord Hokage died yesterday."

"What!"

 **Authors Notes: Ok so I have been struggling to find time to continue this story. I would love to hear you thoughts, it always motivates me to find the time to write. So please review. Thank you for reading the story and I really hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	18. The Start of a New Chapter

I stand quietly, a speck in a crowd of thousands. Yet, even though there are so many people, I could hear a pin drop from one hundred feet away. It's raining. I'm standing next to Sasuke. My hand starts shaking and I feel him grab it. My eyes meet his and I see the shock in them. No one else can see it and I squeeze his hand back before turning my head back toward the alter.

There is a panel of faces in front of me. All ninja killed in action. In the center there is an enlarged image of the third Hokage. I still struggle to comprehend what happened. It was all so fast.

About twenty minutes after I heard the third Hokage had passed away, Emiko sensei came in to take us to the funeral. She said all ninja teams were either attending the ceremony or working. Many teams had also been assigned with repair of the village so there would be a lot of work for us in the near future.

Once I arrived I saw that Sasuke was standing with his team. I migrate towards him and my teammates follow. Emiko stands behind us, a silent guard against the troubles of the world. She is sullen but stands tall emitting the calm that all of us need. However, even with her near I couldn't help but feel a flare of anger. Why wasn't Sasuke there when I woke up? I would have been there for him. It's just the icing on top to this perfectly awful day. I ache, I disappointed my teammates, the lord third has died, and Sasuke is either avoiding me or is too busy to care. Yet, when I see him I still head in his direction, I still cling to him because I love him. He protects me.

I look back at the faces and I'm flooded with memories. I remember the many visits where the third Hokage came in and asked us how Sasuke and I were doing. The many times a ninja would bring us food by order of the third. He even helped keep our address a secret so a million girls wouldn't always be just outside our door. Too be honest he was like a father figure to me. He was someone who would make me smile just by saying he was proud of me.

I think 'I just lost another family member,' and shudder. I start to panic slightly at the thought of being alone. I start taking large breaths. I know I have to calm down. The ceremony is almost over and I have to get through this. It is their honor that is important right now not my fear. I keep my eyes glassy and my emotions in check. I push everything to the back of my mind. Nothing can touch me. I focus only on what's in front of my face.

The ceremony ends and Sasuke approaches me. Oddly enough I sense Isamu stiffen next to me. It's like he doesn't want Sasuke to come near me but that doesn't make a lot of sense.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" he says putting his hand on my back, he bends his head down so only I can hear, "Let's get out of here." He starts to pull me along. I start to go with him but I notice, Hiro still has some concern in his eyes and I still need to figure out why Isamu was so tense. But, right now I think Sasuke is more important, even if I'm angry with him. For me family has always come first. He is all I have left after all.

We get home and I start to ache. I sit down on the couch blowing a puff of air as my butt hits the cushion. Sasuke is rummaging through the kitchen pulling out some left over onigiri and places them on the coffee table before sitting down next to me. We sit there for a moment.

I turn to him "Where have you been? I thought I'd see you at the hospital."

Me takes a bite of his onigiri before responding. "Things have been complicated. I'm sorry"

"Complicated" I repeat focusing on the word for a moment. "How?"

"I need to get stronger. He states. There are so many things I need to learn. Then I can beat Itachi." His voice drops "Then I can fight Naruto."

"What are you talking about?" I reach out and hold his free hand "Did something happen?" I reach up my hand to look at the mark on his neck. He flinches away.

"It doesn't matter," he says.

"Actually it does matter. I look him in the eyes. "It does matter because you are scaring the people that care about you. You are keeping everything balled up in a tight ball and if you don't talk to someone soon you'll eventually explode. I thought you were getting over everything." Revenge was something that came up less and less over the past year but now it seems like the only thing he tells me about. As if that was reassuring to me.

He grimaced "Nami that's enough, I'm not going to talk about my problems with my little sister."

"What!" I am so frustrated I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. "I am not just your little sister" I exclaimed. "You have no idea what I've been up to. You don't even know where I was during the attack. You weren't even at the hospital when I woke up!" I turned away from him curling in on myself. "I was attacked Sasuke, attacked. By some strange man in an anbu mask who sedated me and locked me up to get back to later. If it weren't for Emiko sensei and my teammates I may not be here right now. And did I mention I am so sick of being in the hospital. But you wouldn't know any of that because you have to get stronger. To busy getting revenge on a person who as far as I can tell has already ruined our lives enough."

I sit there for another minute letting the last of my anger out. I turn back toward Sasuke and I'm stunned. His sharingan is activated and his body is rigid. I fill up with concern and put my hand on his shoulder. He jerks away and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To find Emiko," he states in an emotionless voice.

"Why?" I cry.

"To find out as much information as I can about who attacked you?" I expected him to be angry with me. "No hurts you ever!" he seethes. When I get back I want you to tell me everything you can remember."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Here I thought he was so caught up in his own problems that he couldn't see mine. "Wait" I yell as he starts walking out the door again. He stops and I run up to hug him. I bury my face in his shoulder "Thank you" I mumble through his shirt, "for always taking care of me."

He puts his hand on my head. "Never forget Nami, no matter where I am I will always take care of you."

 **Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this far. I can't believe I'm on chapter 18 already. I decided to try something new. I will publish the next chapter within 2 days of receiving a new review. I hope you are all enjoying the story! Until next time.**


End file.
